Sweet Dreams
by dunken
Summary: Ch 12 is up! Things are taking a turn for the worst, as Ginny's hellish dreams continue. Harry is suddenly thrown in the middle of yet another adventure and more trouble as they struggle to find their answers.
1. The Dreams Begin

"FRED! GEORGE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!"  
  
The shrill cry sliced through the serenity of the early morning. Inside the Burrow, Ginny stood in her pj's observing her once comfortable room. When she left her room a short while ago, everything was as it should be. However, it now looked like she had stepped into a furnished bottle of Pepto Bismal. The rest of the family, excluding the twins, made their way to Ginny's room and every mouth hit the floor.  
  
"Orange is bad and barely tolerable. But pink?! Bright pink?! Mum, I'm sorry but I think I have to mame the twins," Ginny stated, slowly regaining her composure. Ron snickered but quieted suddenly under his sister's furious glare.  
  
"Oh, honey, it isn't all that bad. At least it can be fixed," replied Molly Weasley. "Now come on, everyone, we have quite a lot to do before Harry and Hermione arrive this afternoon." With that, everyone left Ginny alone in her pink room. She knew she had to change it before her two best friends arrived. Oh well, better get this done, she thought. So she picked up her wand and closed her eyes, concentrating on the desired look for her room. With a flick of her wand, she opened her eyes to find her room transformed back to its comfortable and feminine (though not girly) look. She nodded her head in approval and turned to get dressed for the day.  
  
Five hours later, the Burrow practically glowed as it waited for the other two people to appear. Ginny and Ron sat in the family room waiting for their friends and playing a game of chess. For once, Ron was losing. Both players were so engrossed in the game and their pieces yelling at them that they never noticed the two figures come in the front door and walk up to them. The figures exchanged shocked looks as they observed the game. They watched as the game finally ended.  
  
"Checkmate!" exclaimed a very proud Ginny.  
  
"Wow! I never thought I would see the day when Ron lost a chess game," Harry replied, startling both players. As the Weasleys jumped, a mirror shattered and fell to the floor. All four kids looked at the mirror and each other in shock.  
  
"Okay, what happened to the mirror?" Ron asked.  
  
"It shattered," Ginny answered.  
  
"Thanks, Captain Obvious, but how did it shatter?" he responded.  
  
"Dunno but we should fix it before Mrs. Weasley returns," Hermione added. She pulled out her wand and repaired it as Harry watched and tucked the events away in his mind to be reviewed later.  
  
"Well, welcome to our humble abode," Ginny said as she held out her hands and bowed deeply to her guests. Suddenly, Fred and George apparated on either side of her and caught her, rubbing her head profusely. Struggling to get out of their grip and failing, she emitted a low growl. Upon hearing her, the twins immediately let go and she stood up, smiling.  
  
"My dear brothers. Keep it up and you will have no reason to call yourselves men. I'm getting rather sick of it," she said with a dangerous smile. All three Weasley brothers paled significantly while Harry and Hermione fought a losing battle against their laughter.  
  
"Well come on. Let's get everything upstairs," Ginny said genuinely smiling at her friends.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that evening, the four friends sat outside enjoying the warm summer night. Ron and Hermione were lounging together arguing about possible rights for the garden gnomes who were sent flying earlier in the day by the twins. Harry and Ginny sat across from them listening to the sounds of the night; at least they were trying to.  
  
"You know, when I imagined what the natural night life sounded like, this definitely wasn't it," Ginny said as she reached over to pick a daisy. In doing so, her skirt slid up her leg revealing a healing cut to Harry.  
  
"Gin, what happened to your leg?" he asked softly enough that the bickering couple did not hear him. Ginny, however, did hear and she quickly tugged on her skirt trying to hide it even though it was already hidden.  
  
"Um, I was trying to jump the fence earlier and I missed it. Before you ask, we tried healing it magically but there must have been something on the fence that interacted with it and prevented it from healing." With that, she threw a quick look over at the other two, noticing that they were no longer arguing but now seemed to be caught in a battle of lip locking. "I don't know which is worse, listening to them argue or having to watch them snog."  
  
Harry glanced at his two best friends and back at Ginny. He gave her a look that said he was far from convinced but he would let it go. For now, anyway. He heard her let out a small, barely audible sigh as she relaxed again.  
  
"Ginny! Harry, Ron, Hermione! Time to come in now!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called to them. All four kids got up to go and grudgingling cleaned up the small clearing.  
  
"So, what were you guys talking about, tonight?" Ron asked as they trudged up the hill to the Burrow's kitchen door.  
  
"We were discussing the sounds of the evening and how they were a little louder then we expected," Harry said throwing a glance over at Ron.  
  
"Really? Are you too used to the city sounds? Amplifying them in your mind?" Ron asked grinning.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny."  
  
By this time, the four had reached the house and began the trek up to their appropriate bedrooms.  
  
"I'm not all that tired. Anyone up for a game of chess before bed?" Ron asked. Both Harry and Ginny declined but Hermione accepted so she sat down and played. The other two continued up the stairs to their rooms. Once they reached Ginny's room, they bid each other goodnight and went to bed in their rightful rooms.  
  
Ginny fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had hoped for a dreamless night but it was not to be. She looked around and found herself in a mansion's entrance hall. She didn't know where it was or whose it was, but it seemed familiar. As she stood observing her surroundings, voices drifted to her ears. With nothing else to do, she decided to follow them and see what or whom they belonged to. Eventually she saw a door with lights underneath it and she listened closer to the voices and what they were saying.  
  
"The time is drawing close. He already knows of his powers. Soon she will find her own. Something needs to be done and it needs to happen soon," one of the voices said.  
  
"And it will be taken care of. You must not doubt the Dark Lord. I believe he is dealing with it now, as we speak," the other voice answered.  
  
Now Ginny was really confused so she turned to leave. Just as she turned, a sharp pain lanced through her shoulder as a knife embedded itself in her. She cried out and saw two red serpentine eyes glowing at her.  
  
She jerked awake, bathed in sweat and slowly began relaxing and reached to massage her aching shoulder. However, as she touched her shoulder, the pain shot through her again and her fingers touched a warm, sticky substance. She brought her hand back front and looked at it. It was blood.  
  
Down in the family room where Ron and Hermione were playing, the mirror shattered and fell to the ground again. At the same time, up in Ron's room, a boy with ebony hair bolted upright, with his scar burning on his forehead.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Let me know in a review please. Please, please, please, please! There will be more parts to come if you like it. 'til next time. ( 


	2. Good Morning Harry and Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters that go with him, are not mine, though I certainly wouldn't mind it if they were. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. I know I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter but please don't sue me. I'm a poor college student so all you would get would be the various dust bunnies I can scrape together. Okay, on with the fic!  
  
Sweet Dreams Chapter 2  
  
Harry sat in his bed in Ron's room panting and holding his hand to his forehead. The pain had subsided but he was very confused. The problem was that he didn't remember having a dream that would cause it to ail him the way it had. He just woke up when the pain burned him. As he thought about it, he discovered he appreciated the nightmares more than he had originally thought. At least then he knew what Voldemort was up to. Now, he had no idea and he could not warn anyone of any impending doom. He didn't like it and he wanted to know what was going on. Was it something happening outside and he had somehow been blocked? Or was it something else entirely? The only way he could relax enough to go to sleep was to write out a letter to Dumbledore, explaining exactly what happened and he hoped the old headmaster would be able to share some insight. He decided to send it off in the morning since his exhaustion was creeping up on him. Just as he laid his head back on the pillow to fall asleep, Ron came into the room, slamming the door open.  
  
"Man, I tell ya. Something really weird is going on," he exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about and did you have to slam the door open?" Harry asked, tiredly.  
  
"You know how Mione and I were playing chess? Well, I was about to checkmate her when the mirror in the living room shattered again. Of course we fixed it up and finished the game, but it was weird. Oh, and get this. In the past, it's only been one, maybe two mirrors that broke. However, as we came up the stairs, we noticed that all the mirrors were broken. Naturally, we fixed them but - Hey, did the mirror in here break?"  
  
"No, it didn't even crack."  
  
"Bugger, this is really getting annoying. I'm surprised Mum and Dad haven't said anything yet. Fred and George only recently showed up so I don't think it can be them."  
  
"Wait. How long has this been happening?"  
  
"Um, I think it started last month. The first time it happened was when Bill showed up suddenly and scared Gin and me. I remember thinking it was odd, but we wrote it off as accidental magic since Bill had scared us so bad. I think that was about a month and ago, right after we got back from Hogwarts. But it keeps happening. So how accidental was it?"  
  
"Hmm. Ron, were you excited or scared or something when you were playing chess just now?"  
  
"Heck no. I've beaten her so many times that it wasn't all that exciting or anything, well, at least it wasn't until the mirror crashed. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious. I'm going to bed now. G'night, Ron."  
  
"Yeah, 'night." Without another word, both boys fell asleep for the rest of the night.  
  
*************  
  
Ginny sat in her room staring at the blood on her hand. She looked around the room and noticed that her mirror had shattered again. It surprised her because she was never destructive with her magic. Even when she was younger, nothing ever broke. That didn't start until a month ago. She was startled out of her train of thoughts when she heard Ron and Hermione's voices carrying up the stairs. She quickly reached for her wand and cleaned up the blood, tried to heal her shoulder (only managing to stop it from bleeding), and fixed the mirror. Then she threw herself down on her bed, careful of her wound and pretended to sleep just as the door opened and Hermione came in. Ginny tried to slow her breathing as she heard her friend let out a frustrated sigh, change into her pajamas, and climb into bed. Soon, both girls joined the boys in a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early, waking Ginny with its bright rays of light. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but a sharp pain in her shoulder caused her to sit up abruptly, stifling a cry of pain. Deciding that she was already too awake to fall back asleep, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and climbed out. She threw on some clothes and wandered down to the kitchen to make her self a cup of tea or hot chocolate or coffee, or something a little stronger.  
  
Five minutes later, she sat at the kitchen table sipping her tea, as the memories from the previous night came flooding back to her. Who were those men talking in that room? Who were they talking about? A powerful boy and a girl who is discovering her potential? What did all of it mean? Did it really even happen or was it purely a dream she made up? She immediately decided that it and all the other dreams had to be real since all the cuts she received in them, bled in reality. She winced as she rolled her shoulders back. Yup, they were definitely real. But that left her with the same questions. What was going on? Trying to find answers to these questions was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She simply didn't have enough information or ways to get it.  
  
Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and glanced at the mirror in the living room. That was another thing she didn't understand. Why was she suddenly becoming more destructive with her magic? She usually had no problems with keeping it in check, much less ruining things when it did get out of hand. That only started a month ago, after Bill scared her and Ron.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, this morning?" Harry asked as he came into the kitchen with Hedwig, ready to deliver a letter. However, Ginny had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard him come in until he spoke when he was half way over to her. She jumped at the same time as her mug exploded.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed jumping up and trying to wipe off the hot tea. Harry quickly put his owl down and began helping Ginny clean up.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've got to start learning how to control my jitters and not be so easily startled. I'll wind up bringing the house down around our ears if I don't."  
  
"Hey, it takes time to learn it. So you're the culprit who's been breaking all the mirrors."  
  
"Not funny, Potter," Ginny replied deftly.  
  
"Whatever, Weasley. So, you never answered my question. Any reason you're up so early?"  
  
"It's not that early and no, there is no particular reason other than the sun dared to wake me." She walked over to the stove to reheat the water for another cup of tea. This time, she pulled down a plastic mug. "Do you want some tea?" At his nod, she pulled down another mug. Turning around, she watched as he tied a note onto Hedwig's leg and sent her off on her quest. "She really is a magnificent bird."  
  
"Why thank you. I try to keep her happy. Plastic mugs?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well, after careful consideration, I have decided it is a little better to go with the non-breakable ones until further notice." Harry chuckled as she turned to the stove to put together the drinks. He walked up behind her and began to massage her shoulder while he reached for a tea bag with his other. Ginny stopped what she was doing and let him work as she began to relax more. She inwardly sighed, thankful that he had picked her uninjured shoulder to massage. The massage was not uncommon since they had been exchanging back rubs since the beginning of their friendship. She let her mind drift back to the first time he rubbed her back and then she rubbed his, completely missing the fact that he had finished with the tea bag and his other hand moved to join in on the work. The minute he touched her shoulder and began the massage, she cried out and jerked away from him.  
  
They stood at opposite sides of the small kitchen, Ginny looking at the floor with her hand holding her shoulder, and Harry looking at her. Slowly, it registered in his mind that his hand was wet. He quickly glanced down and his eyes widened as he realized it was blood. His head snapped up to look at Ginny who had sat down in one of the chairs, the tea forgotten.  
  
"Ginny. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.  
  
"Gin, you're hurt. Obviously you didn't do that jumping a fence or running into a wall. I want to know what happened so I can help you. Please, Ginny."  
  
"Harry, no. You can't help me. I really don't think anyone can."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that. At least let me heal it." Without waiting for her permission, he pulled his wand and tried to heal it. Again, the only thing it accomplished was stopping the bleeding.  
  
"I tried that last night but it didn't work, obviously. Thank you for stopping the bleeding but I need to go change now," she said as she left the kitchen in a hurry. Harry stood in the middle of the room wondering what had just happened. He resolved to find out as soon as possible as he put the discarded tea into the sink and headed outside for a brief jog.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. There's chapter two. YAY!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get out. I posted the first chapter right before finals and they took up all my time. But now, I am done with them!!!!!! Hopefully, I should be able to get the chapters out a little quicker now. Please review and I guarantee there will be more chapters. Oh, and thanks so much to all who reviewed for the last chapter. (The above excuse is also valid for why I haven't emailed you yet. I'm so sorry! ( ) Now the holidays are here so there is no reason to be sad, so: Merry Christmas!!!!! ( 


	3. Thoughts in the Woods

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. If you didn't know that, then you need to read the books before you get to the fanfiction. The plot is mine, however, and since I am a poor college student, please do not worry about suing me for any part of this. Since you really want to read the fic, not this note or any disclaimers, I am not going to add it to future chapters. So please remember I don't own any of it. The rest of the author's notes are at the end.  
  
Chapter 3: Diagon Alley  
  
Ginny went up to her room and changed just as Hermione woke up. With her back turned, she cleaned the bloodstain from her shirt before her friend could say anything about it. When she turned around, Hermione was sitting up, staring at her.  
  
"What? Did the twins turn my hair green again?" she asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Huh? No, I was just thinking. Hey, are you getting enough sleep? You look a little pale," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just had some problems with nightmares is all. So how did the chess game go? Where my pieces nice to you?"  
  
"Ron won again, as usual, and your pieces are brutal. Isn't right, and certainly not ethical."  
  
"Kids! Hurry up! You need to get to Diagon Alley to get your things. We don't have all day!" Molly Weasley's voice echoed throughout the Burrow. An hour later, all four kids stood in front of the fireplace ready to depart. "Now, remember, don't let yourselves get separated from each other and get only the things you need. The dark forces are more powerful than they used to be so I don't want you kids out there any longer than necessary. If nothing else, there is power in numbers. So stay together! Oh, and don't forget about your emergency port-key!"  
  
"We know, Mum. Can we go now?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at the four. With a tutting noise, she sent them on their way through to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry was the first one through and he quickly rolled out of the way before Ginny came through. Her entrance was far from graceful and she landed hard on her injured shoulder and rolled. She couldn't help her cry of pain and Harry was immediately at her side, gently helping her up.  
  
"Ya know, you really do need to take better care of yourself if you refuse to have someone look at your shoulder," he said, pulling her out of the way just as Ron and Hermione came through. "Well, everyone ready?" At the three nods, they left and went to get their books for the next year.  
  
The day was uneventful as they got their supplies. Both Ginny and Harry forgot about their dreams and their troubles. The four had replenished all their potion supplies, bought new robes, and taken an ice cream break. That left Flourish and Blotts as their last destination and a very antsy Hermione. Once they finished their ice cream, they headed over to the bookstore.  
  
Upon entering the store, Hermione looked like a child on Christmas morning as she dragged Ron off to some shelf towards the back somewhere. Harry and Ginny just laughed at Ron's terrified expression.  
  
"Well, shall we get our stuff, Miss Weasley?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Mr. Potter. What is it that you need?" she answered sweetly. He chuckled as he led her to the DADA section. Once there, he scanned the shelves looking for the book Lupin required for this year. Harry smiled as he remembered the day when his old friend returned to teach DADA classes. The look on Snape's face was priceless when he was told that he had to go back to potions full time.  
  
Harry's trip down memory lane was cut short as Ginny let out a cry just before the book she was trying to reach for came crashing down on her. Harry's hand shot out and caught the book before it could hit her. As he handed it to Ginny, he noticed her eyes were laced with pain.  
  
"Ginny, I really-"  
  
"Don't. Don't say it, Harry. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. There's nothing I can do to fix or stop it, so don't say anything," she cut in, her eyes suddenly flashing. Harry shook his head as the Weasley temper flared to life.  
  
Ginny took her book back from Harry and returned to scanning the titles on the shelf. She heard Harry talking to himself about something but she didn't know what. However, she did know that he was right. Something had to be done about her dreams. First her leg, then her shoulder. She was very surprised that only Harry knew about her injuries. Well, kind of surprised. Her brothers were all about as dense as they come. Hermione, though, was another story. With her staying in Ginny's room, it would be a lot harder to keep the dreams a secret. Especially if she picked up on the fact that Ginny was lacking sleep.  
  
With a newfound determination, she went back to perusing the shelves before her. This time she was hunting for a book that might shed some light on her problem. She found one that looked rather promising so she reached for it with her good arm. As she pulled it down, an uneasy feeling washed over her and a chill ran down her back. She threw a glance at Harry and realized that he had frozen in place, too.  
  
"Harry? I-is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Um, maybe we should get out of here. I just got a very bad feeling about- "  
  
"Sorry, Harry, but we are leaving NOW! Ron, Hermione," Ginny called as they walked by. "We need to leave now!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry's scar began to throb so he pulled out his Port-key and instructed everyone to grab onto it just before it activated. The last thing any of them saw was a bunch of black hooded figures coming towards them. In the next instant, they were back at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione turned to the other two in bewilderment.  
  
"How in the world did you two know about that?" Ron asked.  
  
"My scar hurt which only confirmed an uneasy feeling. As for Ginny, I don't know, but I would love to be enlightened as well," Harry answered. All three turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"I don't know why but I just got a very uneasy feeling followed by a chill down my spine. I freaked out when it turned into a sharp flash," she answered. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but my arms hurt so I'm gonna take all this upstairs." With that, she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Have you guys noticed any other times when she was able to predict danger or even possible danger?" Harry asked. Both his friends shook their heads, no. He sighed and carried his bags up to Ron's room. On his bed, sat a letter from Hogwarts and Hedwig rested peacefully in her cage. He quickly scanned the letter and was disappointed to find that the older man had no pearls of wisdom for him and Harry was supposed to keep him informed. Harry put the letter in the bottom of his trunk along with his purchases from Diagon Alley.  
  
After awhile, he meandered on downstairs and found the area completely deserted. However, on the kitchen table laid a note from Mrs. Weasley saying that she went to town and if they got back while she was gone, not to worry. Well, he thought, that explains why it is so quiet here. Harry took the opportunity to go outside and enjoy the summer afternoon.  
  
He walked down the country road and off to the hills. After sometime, he began hearing a soft whimpering coming through the trees. Curious, he followed the sound into a small clearing that was sheltered by the branches of some towering trees and bushes around it almost creating a ring. But it was the object in the middle that caught his attention. The red splash of hair against the green surrounding made his heart twist unexpectedly as he realized the whimpering was coming from Ginny. Suddenly, she cried out in her sleep, a gash appeared on her lower arm and Harry's scar burned.  
  
******************  
  
After Ginny dropped her bags off in her room, she crawled out her window and began heading off to her little clearing. As she went out of her property line, she turned around and saw Ron and Hermione walking off, hand in hand. She smiled at them; very glad she took the window so she wouldn't have to talk to them again. Right now, she thought, I just need some time to myself. Finally, she reached her destination. She sighed and walked into the middle of the clearing and laid down in the sun, letting it melt her problems away. She quickly dozed off in the warmth and her sleep deprived state.  
  
*******************  
  
Ginny sighed and opened her eyes. She let out a groan as she recognized the manor entryway that she stood in. She tried to turn away but her feet took her deeper into the house. As before, she heard voices and her feet took her towards them as she tried to yell at herself to turn back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. I don't know what happened or how they knew. It was like they were forewarned or-"  
  
"Silence! I have tolerated you and your failures for long enough. But no more," a serpentine voice hissed. Ginny didn't have to see their faces to know that they belonged to Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. Through a hole in the door, she saw Voldemort raise his wand, pointing it at Wormtail.  
  
"Accio!" he hissed. His wand snapped away from the original victim and over to her in a mere blink of an eye. Suddenly, she found herself flying across the room, into a chair across from the dark wizards. Restraints suddenly grew out of it and latched onto her.  
  
"Well, now that you're here, perhaps you'd like to explain what made the four of you leave in such a hurry. We had such a nice surprise planned for you," Voldemort sneered.  
  
"No. I don't think I would like that," Ginny replied defiantly.  
  
"Refusing will get you nowhere. Or have you forgotten that you are in my world, my power? I'm sure you remember, just think, really hard," he said as he place a hand over her cuts on her leg, then up to her shoulder. She glared at him and tried to move but the restraints held her too firmly.  
  
"No. I won't tell you anything!"  
  
"Pity. I guess I will just have to convince you myself," he said as he pulled out the dagger that Ginny was becoming all too familiar with. Her eyes widened and she whimpered as he came towards her again. "This is your last chance. Don't waste it, I warn you."  
  
"I can't te-"  
  
Suddenly, the dagger flew at her face and she barely had enough time to throw her arms up to shield her face before the blade sank into her lower arm. She cried out in pain as she jerked awake, back in the clearing. Only Wormtail noticed the burst of power that came from Ginny, shattering the restraints and several objects around the room in its wake.  
  
Ginny slowly sat up, attempting to catch her breath when she heard a twig snap behind her. Forgetting her bleeding arm, she whirled around and came face to face with twin emerald eyes looking very worried.  
  
"H-Harry. Uh, what are you doing here?" she asked giving him an innocent look and hiding her throbbing arm.  
  
"I was taking a walk when I found you," he replied obviously not bying the innocent look.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" she asked, defeated.  
  
"Long enough. Ginny, please tell me what's going on. As your good friend, I think I deserve to know. Not only that, but I believe you can tell me why my scar hurts and I don't remember any nightmares. I also know it helps to let things out or have someone else keep an eye on you," he replied gently.  
  
She sighed and spilled the whole story, beginning with the first mirror breaking and finishing with her last dream. While she talked, Harry gently took her injured arm and tried to heal it as much as possible. Again, all he was able to accomplish was stopping the bleeding.  
  
"I just don't understand why he's doing this to me or even how he's managing it. It seems like he's even able to hide his activities from you if you don't know what he's been doing to me." Then, as an afterthought, she added "How was I able to break through those restraints to block myself?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "All I have are guesses for you."  
  
"Right now, I don't care. I'm willing to hear anything; anything that might explain this."  
  
"Okay. I think you are a very powerful witch with a vast reserve of power that is now being made available for you. Things like the mug and mirrors break because you aren't controlling the extra power. Don't worry, though. I did the same thing when I first discovered mine. However, with training it is very easily controlled. That would also explain why you were able to break the restraints after awhile. You became desperate enough to call forth that extra power to protect yourself."  
  
"That makes sense but where did the power come from and why do I have it now? Is that why I'm Voldemort's new target?" she asked. Harry just shook his head.  
  
"I have know idea why you have the powers or why they are coming up now. But I do think it is part of the reason Voldemort is targeting you. The other reason is that you, like me, are connected with him."  
  
"What! No way! There is absolutely no way I can be connected to him. It's impossible!"  
  
"Is it? I hate to say this, but I think the connection was made when you used his diary. I know it's not a pleasant thought, but that's all I can think of."  
  
Ginny paled significantly as she thought about the reasoning. She had to admit, it did make sense. That connections could also explain the feeling she got when she was in the bookstore. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice Harry at all. He on the other hand, was watching her closely. After a few seconds, he couldn't stand her looking like that. He had to fix it. So, he pulled her to him and, careful of her injuries, held her tightly. Ginny gasped as she was pulled into his arms but quickly relaxed and took in the comfort that he offered.  
  
"What should we do about it?" she quietly asked Harry.  
  
"I think we should tell Professor Dumbledore for starters. He would probably know what to do or tell us where to look to find out, at least."  
  
"I suppose that would be alright, but let's not tell anyone else. I don't want anyone else to know. Please Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at her for a short time thinking it over. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear, trust, pain, and hope that swirled in there. Finally, he sighed. "Alright, as long as Dumbledore knows."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. Both kids marveled at how right the embrace felt but before their thoughts strayed down that direction too much, Ginny pulled back, blushing. "We should probably head back home now. Mum must have returned by now and she probably even heard of the attack in Diagon Alley this morning. She's most probably worried sick by now, especially if Ron and Hermione are still gone too," Ginny said standing up.  
  
"Uh, Gin. How are you planning on hiding the cut?"  
  
"Like this." Ginny waived her wand over her injured arm, effectively hiding the gash. With that taken care of, Harry threw his arm around her shoulders and together, they walked back up to the Burrow.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out. I know I said I would get this chapter out quicker but I had a case of writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen but not how to get there. I hope it worked for you guys and was worth the wait. Please tell me what you think in a review. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed. I love reading them and they really make my day. I don't mind constructive criticism either. Please no flames unless there is something useful in it. Okay, well, the next chapter should be out soon so, until then. Bye! 


	4. Of Gnomes and Lessons

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Author's notes will be at the end.  
  
Chapter 4 - Of Gnomes and Lessons  
  
That evening, Ginny and Harry sat on the porch composing the letter to Dumldedore while the twins de-gnomed the garden. Ginny looked up to see Fred hurl a gnome over the fence and down the hill. She grinned when she saw a small army of gnomes marching up the hill to attack the offenders. She laughed aloud at the twins when they realized they were about to be attacked. Her laughing disrupted Harry from writing the letter and he looked up just in time to see George jump up from the ground covered in gnomes. He laughed with Ginny as the twins began pulling the little brutes off themselves and hurling them as far as possible. Eventually the twins got the situation back under control and went back to throwing the gnomes the way they were before the attack started, only now, with a little more force.  
  
"That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen," Harry said while he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"It's certainly the first time the gnomes retaliated against us. Before long, we're going to have to keep the doors and windows locked when we sleep at night or they will attack us in our sleep," Ginny said through her laughter. "What? Did I miss something?" She suddenly noticed that Harry had quit laughing and was just smiling, staring at her.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh again. I told you, you would feel better once you mentioned the problem to someone else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just make sure you remember that yourself when you have a bad dream, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Okay, I will. From now on, I won't tell anyone else about my dreams until I tell you. And, you will now be forced to hear each and every dream I have. Starting now. Last night, I dreamt of Ron and Hermione standing by the gate, professing their undying love for each other and sealing it with the most passionate kiss I have ever seen."  
  
"Ugh! Harry! You know what I mean," Ginny replied, making gagging noises and punching his arm. "Ok, we need to get back to the letter so we can finish this up and get on with the evening. I have absolutely no intention of spending the last two days of the summer holidays writing a letter. Especially since the longer we stall, the less interested I am in writing and sending it." She saw Harry give her a look that plainly said she wasn't writing it. She merely stuck out her tongue in response.  
  
Both returned to what they were doing without any more interruptions. Harry wrote the letter, and Ginny watched her brothers. They quickly finished in the garden and ran back in the house, probably to work on their next big project. She sighed and looked out over the land, enjoying the orange and purple hues that splashed over everything as the sun sank behind the hills. She enjoyed the peace and quiet and a smile graced her lips once more since moments like these were so rare. In fact, not more than three hours ago, it was quite a different story when she and Harry returned to the Burrow after their talk in the clearing.  
  
Harry had his arm around her shoulders, though careful that he didn't hit any of her cuts, and her arm was slung around his waist. As they walked up the path, Molly Weasley's voice rang out through the countryside.  
  
"RON! GINNY! HARRY! HERMIONE! You had better be here somewhere! Kids? This isn't funny. Answer me!" she hollered with a slightly panicked tone. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and ran up to the house hoping they wouldn't be in too much trouble for worrying her so.  
  
"Mum? We're in here," Ginny called out. Suddenly, Molly came around the corner and scooped up Ginny into a strong hug. Ginny used all her will power and strength to refrain herself from crying out in pain as her mother seemed to hold her on all her new injuries. She closed her eyes and fervently hoped her mum would be distracted enough to allow her to deal with any blood that she was sure had begun running again. Just before the pain became unbearable, she felt a warm, comforting sensation engulf her body and, with a glance over at him, discovered that Harry was lending her a little power and comfort as he controlled the blood flow. Finally, Molly let go of Ginny and grabbed Harry. Ginny took the opportunity to double check that she was clean.  
  
"I was so worried about you kids when I heard of the attack in Diagon Alley. Where are the other two? Did they make it back yet? Are they okay?" she asked them frantically.  
  
"They're fine, Mum. They're out walking and stuff."  
  
"You should have come straight back and stayed here. I didn't know what had become of you. It really is a mother's worst fear to come back to a horribly empty house after such an attack. You do realize what could have happened if you hadn't had those port-keys, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Mum, we know and we're here now, safe and sound. Don't worry about it anymore," Ginny had told her. Finally, her mum let them go, deciding, apparently, to get a hold of the other two kids and her voice rang out across the land.  
  
"There. Done. You better read it and let me know what you think. Did I leave something out or is that it?" Harry's voce cut through her wanderings and brought her back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," she responded as she read through letter. She had to admit, he had done a nice job with it. All the events were spelled out as well as reactions and any actions taken for Professor Dumbldore. "Looks good. Then again, it would with all the practice you get with this stuff, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll get Hedwig and we can send it off," Harry answered, smiling.  
  
"Okay. You do that, and I'll get Ron and Hermione to quit snogging so we can play a game or something."  
  
Harry laughed as he walked off and Ginny sighed and set out on her mission. The rest of the evening was uneventful, luckily, as the whole Weasley clan came home and settled in. Harry found amazing, maybe even a little disconcerting, that in only a two days time, he would be on the train bound for Hogwarts for the last time. He lay in bed that night with those thoughts running through his head for the umpteenth time. But he was interrupted by the door to Ron's room squeaking as it opened.  
  
"Harry? Are you awake?" Ginny head popped in and whispered. Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up. I'll meet you downstairs." Without another word, the door closed and Harry carefully meandered over and snuck out.  
  
Creeping quietly, so as not to disturb the other people slumbering, he crept down the stairs only to witness a very anxious Ginny pacing the room. Harry scanned her body, looking for any new cuts that would signal another dream but, thankfully, he couldn't find any.  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?"  
  
"Harry! We're thieves!"  
  
All he could do was stare at her in complete confusion. Of all the things he thought she might say, that certainly wasn't one of them. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We left Flourish and Blotts in such a hurry that all we did was grab our friends and our books. We didn't even pay for them! That's called stealing! I can't believe we did that!"  
  
"You got me out of bed for that? Just send money by owl tomorrow or something. I really don't think that's high on their 'concern' list since the attack."  
  
"I guess that would be fine. I never thought of that. But I think we should get it to them as soon as possible. I mean, with everything going on, don't you think the owners would appreciate the money and a small explanation when they open the shop tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. If I was in their spot, yeah, I'd like to have a the little bit of money owed them and the satisfaction that there are honest customers out there, but how do you propose we do this since an owl needs them to be there to take it?"  
  
"I wasn't talking about owls." At Harry's inquisitive look, she continued. "Didn't you say I had a lot of unused power that needed to be trained? Isn't there a way for us to do it by magic? Like banishing it or something?"  
  
"I guess so but do you really want to start the training tonight? Maybe we should work tomorrow. You really need to be rested to exert this kind of power and be able to control it. It will take a lot out of you."  
  
"Harry. We both know I'm not going to get a whole lot of sleep tonight or any other night but if you would prefer to do this some other time, that's fine with me but just say so."  
  
"Alright, I'm up for it but does take a lot of energy when you begin and you look a little tired. But if you want to try it, we will." He stopped and watched as she got that determined, stubborn look on her face. Realizing he would not be able to dissuade her, he sighed and put up a barrier to shield their activities from any sensors or monitors. "Alright. It will be good to go through the exorcises again. Anyway, we may not get to send the money and a note tonight, but let's get started. We need to start small and work from there. Start by trying to summon a pillow without your wand."  
  
Ginny concentrated and tried to will the pillow to her. The pillow twitched fell still. "Okay, I think I need a little more instruction."  
  
Harry chuckled. "You have to funnel your power to your hands. It might help if you think of your hand as a wand. Wands really are only amplifiers and a focus point for your magic to come out. Like this," Harry demonstrated and the pillow flew into his hand. Then he sent it back to the couch for Ginny to try.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated her power. When she opened her eyes, she released it and called the pillow toward her again. This time, the pillow shot across the room and slammed into her face. Harry burst out laughing at her so she took the pillow and launched it at his head. Only his Quidditch reflexes saved him from the offending pillow which he caught and sent back over to the couch.  
  
"Okay, now we need to work on the right amount of power," he said, still chuckling. They spent the rest of the night working on power control, summoning, banishing, and transfiguration. By morning, both were rather worn out and Ginny was relatively successful with everything. Transfiguration was still her best area, as it was in school.  
  
"Let's call it a night. The rest will probably be dwon soon and your brothers have a tendency to kill first and ask later. I would like to graduate, personally," Harry said, letting out a huge yawn.  
  
Ginny laughed and bolted up to the bathroom, proclaiming her dibs on the room. Harry grumbled as he remained, forced to clean up the room before everyone came down and remove the shield.  
  
Half an hour later, Ginny went into her room feeling relatively refreshed. She knew she needed sleep but she hoped she could get through the day. Looking around the room, she enviously spied Hermione sleeping peacefully in her bed. Shaking her head, Ginny knew she had to continue on with the day. Once she was dressed, she left her room just in time to see Harry walk into the bathroom to take his shower. She smiled mischievously as she stood in the doorway. She waited until she heard the water starting in the bathroom and Ron coming down the stairs and concentrating her power, she held up her hand and focused on the soap, transfiguring it.  
  
"GINNY!!!!" Harry's voice echoed through the Burrow and the door to the bathroom flung open as Ron came up to it. Suddenly, through the open doorway and missing Ron's nose my mere inches, a garden gnome flew and slammed into the wall opposite the door. The whole time, it screeched and screamed until it landed on the floor. With a grunt from the bathroom, the gnome turned into a bar of soap and slid back into the room, door slamming firmly behind it.  
  
Ron looked completely stunned as he stood frozen in place and Ginny couldn't hold it back anymore. "I'm not even going to ask," he stated firmly as his sister doubled over in laughter, clutching her sides. Shaking his head, he continued down to the kitchen where he could smell his mum cooking breakfast. While Ginny tried to regain control, Hermione came out of her room, rolled her eyes, and joined Ron at breakfast. Finally, Ginny was able to gain enough control to walk down to breakfast, herself, chuckling as she went.  
  
The breakfast was wonderful, as usual, and eventually everyone arrived to enjoy it. Harry glared at Ginny when he arrived and received only an innocent smile in return. He grumbled something about ungrateful and gnomes as he scooped out the eggs onto his plate, but no one caught it.  
  
"So, Harry, get up on the wrong side of the bed, today?" George asked.  
  
"I wish," he mumbled. Before they could get any further, a brown owl flew in and dropped a letter in Ginny's plate. She picked it up and, after removing residue from her breakfast, put it in her lap for later.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked  
  
"A letter, silly. It's none of your business so don't pry," she replied deftly. Ron just shrugged and went back to his breakfast.  
  
Later that morning Harry and Ginny lay in the clearing going over the letter. It was from Dumbledore, as they had expected, and it offered just a little bit of insight.  
Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley,  
  
I thank you for informing me of these events, as they are quite helpful and enlightening. Miss Weasley, I have talked to Madame Pomfrey and we both feel that the dreamless potion may help you and you may pick some up when you arrive tomorrow. Usually, we don't like to give it to people with chronic nightmares but yours are of the nature that could cause you much more harm than depriving you of sleep occasionally. As such, I must insist you ask your parents for some to get you through the remainder of the holidays. Your safety is our first priority in this matter. I agree with Harry on the reason behind your dreams. It is a very big probability that these dreams were born of the connection that was created between you and Tom Riddle. I must ask you to keep me informed if Voldemort mentions any plans in your dreams, should they occur.  
  
Harry, I believe you were able to sense Voldemort's activities when you were sleeping but since he is not acting in this realm, his actions were shielded from you and you were unable to see or recall what he did that caused your scar to pain you. That is an unfortuneate side effect for us. Effort is being put into finding an end to his dream world, but nothing has turned up yet. I recommend enlisting the help of a certain Gryffindor with the knack for research to aid you.  
  
As far as the last item in the letter, keep it hidden! If that knowledge should reach the wrong ears, it could be extremely dangerous. I fervently hope Voldemort does not know yet and it needs to stay that way as long as possible. I expect you have begun to train and learn how to control it. I encourage this but insist you keep it sheltered. Do not worry if you have not begun as we will address this as well when you arrive at school.  
  
Enjoy the remainder of your holidays and I will see you on the second.  
  
Headmaster A. Dumbledore  
Harry folded it up again and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Okay. So that didn't help us a whole lot," he said, grimly.  
  
"I know. We came up with most of that on our own. The only good thing we received was the okay for the potion at night. That's certainly a good thing in my book," Ginny stated firmly. "Well, I think I'm going to go inside before my skin matches my hair. Um, maybe you should consider taking a nap. You look pretty dead on your feet."  
  
"Hm, I wonder why," Harry replied lying back on the grass as Ginny retreated, giggling as she went.  
  
Half way back to the house, she paused and looked above her to the sky and feeling the heat of the sun beating down on her. She sighed, as she knew she was bound to get burned before she made it back home. Eventually, she resumed walking and went through the gate and into the kitchen.  
  
Any plans she may have had left her the minute she walked in. Molly stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips, giving Ginny a very stern look.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything," she said trying to evade her mother.  
  
"Exactly my point. You didn't sleep in your bed last night and you didn't put on any sunscreen, did you? Honey, you can't let these things go. You're going to get sick and I'm sure you don't want that for the beginning of the school year." Molly sighed and shook her head at her daughter. "K, now help me with the dishes."  
  
Ginny spent the rest of the morning in the kitchen cleaning with her mum. Eventually, it sparkled like the dew in the sun on an early summer morning, and Ginny felt like a zombie. Her mother released her and she shuffled into the family room and flopped down on the couch. She picked up a book so she could rest without sleeping, but she was too exhausted. Before she turned the third page, the book slid to the floor and Ginny stood in the entryway of the manor, listening to the voices as they drifted through the hall. She heaved a sigh and walked forward, unwillingly but unable to stop it.  
A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know if you prefer the chapters to be lighter like this one or if you think this chapter was too light and you prefer the other chapters with more action. This chapter took so long because I had a bit of writer's block and didn't know how to get to chapter five from chapter three. Please forgive me for taking so long between updates. The good news is that I have started chapter five and it is going much better. Please read and review so I know you do want the next one; otherwise, I just may not post it. ^_^ 


	5. Back to School

Sweet Dreams Chapter 5:  
  
Harry awoke in the clearing an hour and a half later and walked back to the Burrow. He opened the back door and entered the pristine kitchen. Shocked, he looked around for any sign that it was still the Weasley's and had to be satisfied with merely recognizing the dishes. During his search, a soft moaning reached his ears. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, faintly hoping the moaning was not Ginny.  
  
Upon entering the family room, he sighed as he saw that it was Ginny who was caught in another nightmare. He hurried over to her as her moans turned into a cry of desperation. Grabbing her shoulders, he began shaking her, praying he could wake her before Voldemort injured her again.  
  
*********  
  
In her dream, Ginny found herself confronted by Peter Pettigrew and subsequently dragged into the room where Voldemort sat. She cried out, trying to resist the inevitable knife that glittered before her. Suddenly, Wormtail and the room flickered around her. Puzzled, she froze as everything continued to flicker. Out of the haze in her mind, she heard someone calling her name. The voice's owner suddenly clicked just as Voldemort flew at her with the knife. She screamed out to her friend and the dream world vanished.  
  
*********  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed out and shot up into his chest. She sagged against him breathing heavily and he wrapped his arms around her. She held on to him with such desperation that Harry couldn't help but hold her tighter. In the back of his mind, a tiny voice seemed intent on making sure Harry was aware of how nicely Ginny seemed to fit into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry." The small voice floated up to his ears bringing him back to reality. He gently pushed her back enough so he could look at her face.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" he asked softly.  
  
"For worrying you, slamming into you."  
  
"Ginny, stop. You don't have to apologize for anything. In fact, please don't. You didn't do anything wrong. The only thing you're guilty of is searching for a friend and a relief from your pains and terrors. That's not wrong at all. As far as slamming into me, it's going to take a lot more than that to hurt me." Harry watched as a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "So, do you feel up to telling me about the dream?"  
  
Ginny nodded and told him how Wormtail had been lying in wait for her to come and, once she arrived, grabbed her and dragged her to see the Dark Lord. She described how he sat in a chair sharpening the knife and he demonstrated how sharp it was. At that point, the dream got fuzzy as Harry's voice began filtering through. When Voldemort realized he was losing his grip on her, he flew at her in a murderous rage.  
  
"That's when I woke up," Ginny concluded. She shivered violently and her eyes filled with tears again. "I've never seen him look so violent, so . evil. He would have had no problems slicing me up. I've decided I'd rather be killed with the killing curse or something. But bleeding to death?"  
  
Harry pulled her back into his arms and he tried to get her to relax by gently rubbing circles into her back. Thinking of the horrors she was forced to go through again, made his heart wrench. She was one of his best friends and he had no idea what to do to help her. Just your best friend, a tiny voice asked him. He tried to push it away, but only succeeded in agreeing with it. Then and there, he decided he would do whatever he could to help her. It was nuts that she had to fear sleeping. He just wouldn't allow it. Eventually, Ginny calmed down and hiccups wracked her frame. Both burst out laughing.  
  
"Go get some water," Harry said through his laughter. "And I think we should get some of the dreamless potion for you tonight. In fear of sounding like your parents and Dumbledore, you do need your sleep and that's not happening at all, as it stands now."  
  
Ginny began to sigh but a hiccup interrupted her and, smiling meekly, she walked into the kitchen. Harry followed, smiling at her as he watched her get a glass of water.  
  
"You know, I heard of a better cure for hiccups," he said. At Ginny's raised eyebrow, he continued. "Sure. A kiss. You know, the ones that take your breath away."  
  
Ginny turned bright red at his suggestion and looked at his mischievous smile. "I think I'll stick with the water idea for now," she said between hiccups. Then she took the cup and bent over, drinking from the back of it. Righting herself, she smiled triumphantly at Harry, hiccup free. "See? My method worked just fine."  
  
"Well, I think mine would have too," Harry said in a fake put. Before they could continue their banter, Molly walked into the kitchen and began working on lunch and the afternoon tea. Harry caught Ginny's eye and tried to give her the hint. She gulped and put on a pitiful look and turned to her mother.  
  
"Mum, I've been having nightmares and that's why I haven't gotten much sleep. May I have some dreamless potion tonight? Please?"  
  
"Ginny, that stuff is addictive. If you're having nightmares, talk through them and remember to have a relaxing drink before bed," Molly replied, desperately trying to fight her daughter's look.  
  
"I tried that. It hasn't worked so I told Professor Dumbledore about them and he was the one to suggest the potion. It's only for one night and weren't you saying this morning that I needed sleep before the next term started so I could put my best foot forward? As it is, I won't be able to do that. It's just one night. I can't possibly get addicted to it in one night."  
  
Molly looked like she was enduring a big internal battle. Finally, she sighed, shook her head, and looked at her daughter carefully. Ginny's appearance radiated fatigue and Molly thought she saw a nasty cut on her daughter's arm but it vanished before she could be sure. She sighed again, this time in defeat.  
  
"Alright, I'll brew up a little bit but only since Professor Dumbledore is aware of it. Ginny, is that a cut on your arm? Honey, please tell me you are not cutting your self because you're upset or frustrated or something."  
  
"No! Of course I'm not doing anything like that. I just got my arm caught on the fence. That's all," Ginny said as she tugged on her sleeve.  
  
Molly looked far from convinced but she let it go. "I'll brew some of the potion for you but I want you two to run off and enjoy the last day of your holidays." She watched as Harry and Ginny did just that.  
  
Ron and Hermione found them shortly there after and the four teenagers spent a wonderful afternoon playing Quidditch with the twins. They had even managed to convince Hermione to play. As such, she, Harry, and Ginny played on one team while the Weasley boys made up the other. Since the teams were so small, all six played chaser. Ginny began using her magic to help the Quaffle come to her each and every time. Harry picked up on her little trick and shook his head at her. She just grinned innocently at him so he tried to even the score by giving the other team the same small boost to one of the guys. Ginny began playing fair when she had her own trick thrown in her face.  
  
"You know I have no problems with discreet practicing but that just wasn't fair since you were doing it purely for the game," Harry said flying alongside her. Ginny pouted, sticking her lip out in that adorable way. Wait a minute, adorable? When did his mind take that turn when he thought about Ginny? Shaking his head, he noticed that everyone else had landed so he flew down and joined them. They were laughing and having fun as they headed up to the Burrow.  
  
Smells assaulted their noses as they got closer. Most of them were delicious and obviously from dinner but one came through the air and hit them like an anvil. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Harry broke into a cheeky grin as Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned. They both recognized it as the dreamless potion. The rest of the night consisted of running around and getting all four trunks packed and ready for the next day.  
  
The following morning, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione piled into a ministry car and drove off for King's Cross. During the drive, Ginny sat between her parents reflecting on the night before. She hadn't slept so well in a long time and it left her feeling refreshed. Before she knew it, the car pulled into the parking lot at the station. In true Weasley form, the group arrived with no time to spare and had to run to Platform 9 ¾. The carts rattled as they ran through the wall. With a rushed good-bye, the four students boarded the train and found the last empty compartment at the very back of the train.  
  
Soon they were careening through the countryside on their way to school. Hermione was reading a book with Crookshanks curled up on her lap. Ron and Harry were playing a game of exploding snap next to the window while Ginny tried to get comfortable as lingering exhaustion and boredom assailed her. She knew the potion had worn off earlier that morning as she felt herself going to the mansion just prior to Hermione shaking her awake. Now, though, she was too tired to worry about it. Besides, Harry was there beside her and he could wake her before she began screaming too loudly. She squirmed a little more as the cards exploded in her brother's face. Chuckling, the boys immediately pulled out the wizard's chess and began playing.  
  
Ginny watched them for a bit before her state of discomfort made her sigh in exasperation. "Ugh. I give up. This is downright ridiculous," she cried as she took the robes she had been using as a pillow and threw them in Harry's lap. The other three students watched in surprise as she put her head down on the robes and closed her eyes. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she decided that Harry definitely had a comfortable lap. Harry looked up to see Ron's totally bewildered look and Hermione's amused one.  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell me, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not particularly. Besides, there's nothing to tell. We're just friends," Harry replied. Ron still looked a little incredulous. Finally, he just shrugged and let it go. Harry sighed and returned to the chess game. Before long, Hermione snuggled up to Ron to watch the game but all she managed to do was give Harry a further advantage since Ron was so distracted. In fact, he barely noticed when Harry moved his pieces into checkmate. Harry grinned as he let his friends amuse themselves with each other. He leaned back to watch the country side fly by as he absently played with Ginny's hair.  
  
Before he knew it, the train was pulling into Hogsmeade. Harry gently shook the sleeping girl in his lap. She groggily sat up as the three took their trunks down off the rack. Harry watched Ginny pull hers down, still half asleep. It's a miracle she didn't have it topple down on top of her. He shook his head at her as she followed Ron and Hermione to the waiting carriage. Ron took her trunk and put in up with the rest of the luggage while the girls climbed in. After Harry stowed his trunk and joined them, the carriage set off for the castle for the last time, well, for three of the four students.  
  
The ride was uneventful, except for the bickering Ron and Hermione and slipped into. Ginny fell asleep again once she was in and settled, though this time she leaned on Harry's shoulder. He just sat back and waited for the journey to end. When they pulled up to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were still arguing and disembarked without the slightest pause in their argument. Harry chuckled and shook his head as he set about the task of waking Ginny.  
  
"Gin, Ginny, wake up. We're here," he tried. She simply sighed and snuggled into him more. He frowned and tried again. "Food."  
  
"Where? Where?" Ginny asked franticly. Harry laughed and calmly patted her head as if she were a small child. She responded by scowling at him and walked off to the feast. Still laughing, Harry followed her and they walked into the Great Hall together. It looked just as they remembered but it seemed to be a little more grand and elegant for some reason. Harry wondered if it seemed so because it was his last year or if it really was slightly different. Glancing beside him, he noticed Ginny was barely awake on her feet. He shook his head as he steered her to sit next to her brother. Ron and Hermione seemed to have finally finished their fight and were currently playing footsie under the table.  
  
Ginny sat down and let out a huge yawn as she settled in to watch the sorting ceremony. Her fatigue didn't leave her until Dumbledore had said his usual greetings and the feast appeared. Half way through dinner, she found herself thinking of the day and how strange it was that she had gotten so much sleep. Then, like lightening striking, it hit her. Her fork fell from her hand, spraying Ron in the process, and loudly clattered to her plate. Yet she sat there, not seeing any of the looks her friends were sending her. If she had, she wouldn't have cared. She went over the day in her head again and realized she hadn't imagined it. She had spent the whole day sleeping and not once, had she experienced another horrible nightmare.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out and it was so short, in comparison. I had a really bad case of writers block then I had finals to take care of, then I kept losing various parts of the story. So here is the next chapter and I have chapter six started and roughly planned so I will try desperately to have it out by next week. Again, I apologize for the delay. If any of you are still reading this, please review and let me know if it's not going in a direction you like or if something needs to be changed, or if you like it. I'm also thinking about starting a mailing list for updates. Let me know if you want to be on that list or not. Ttyl. 


	6. A Bittersweet Night

Disclaimer/warning: the same disclaimers apply and the warning is that this story is now post-book five so there will be some spoilers for that.  
  
Chapter 6 A Bittersweet Night  
  
Ginny smiled and finally focused on her surroundings to see her friends giving her strange looks. Harry looked concerned, the boy certainly worried a lot, Ginny thought absently and Ron looked miffed as he wiped his face off. That's right; she had sprayed him when she dropped her fork. Hermione just looked curious.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Or did you just klutz out?" Ron added.  
  
She put on her most charming smile and answered them. "Yup, I'm just fine. I just dropped it. Must be my slippery fingers"  
  
They all looked convinced at this and returned to eating. Harry did throw her an extra glance but she had returned to her own world and completely missed it.  
  
Okay. So she had slept the whole day and she didn't have even one dream. The dreamless potion had definitely worn off earlier that morning; so did that mean Voldemort had decided to leave her alone? Were the dreams just a thing of the past? She certainly hoped so. She decided to test the theory tonight. Well that and she seriously doubted how tired she would be with all the sleep she did get. Slowly, all the chatter around her filtered into her thoughts, pulling her out and back into reality. Soon she found herself chatting merrily with Neville about their summers. The talk was light, the food delicious, and there were no new injuries to worry about hiding. All in all, Ginny found herself in a very good mood and she made no secret about it.  
  
After Ginny dropped her fork, Harry had been trying to catch her eye but she never noticed. He desperately hoped she hadn't remembered something foul but he banished that thought when her melodious laughter interrupted his darker thoughts. With a shake of his head, he turned to Ron and Hermione. The rest of the meal proceeded without incident and before they knew it, the food vanished and they made the trek up to the common room. All the while, Harry looked for Ginny but when he didn't find her, he remembered she had to talk to Dumbledore. With a start, he realized he needed to be there too. He quickly turned back to attend the meeting, leaving Ron and Hermione arguing again, completely clueless of his departure.  
  
When Harry made it to the headmaster's office, he found Ginny arguing with the Headmaster, slightly more energized than he had seen her in a long time. He quietly closed the door and slipped inside.  
  
"But Professor, I really think it's unnecessary. With the potion being as nice and addictive as it is, and since I didn't have any dreams, I think it would be better if I didn't take it. Besides, I'm not really that tired. I probably won't get much sleep anyway," Ginny tried to convince him.  
  
"That may be, but I would feel better if you had it with you so you at least have the option to take it. At this point, take it at your own discretion. I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Dumbledore finally said. As Ginny sighed, he continued on, finally recognizing Harry's presence. "Now, were you two able to begin working on controlling your powers, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny answered simply by holding out her hand and having a pillow soar across the room into her waiting hand. "Um, that's about all I can do, though," she said, the pride in her voice dropping to sheepishness. Both men chuckled at her and Harry couldn't help notice how cute she looked right then.  
  
"We also reached the point of putting up a decent shield. I was able to break it, but I'm not sure how many others could break it," Harry added.  
  
"I see," Dumbledore replied. "I would like you to come visit me every Monday and Wednesday when you classes are done. Initially, I would like to see Miss Weasley alone, but eventually, when you have reached similar levels, I would like to have this be a joint lesson."  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Professor."  
  
"You're very welcome, and Miss Weasley, please seriously consider taking the potion. We don't want you to get hurt, or worse."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Alright. You two better get going now. I dare say the professors are itching to get to class so I recommend you get some rest and enjoy the rest of the night."  
  
"Okay. Thanks again, Professor." With that, both students were gone. Out in the hall, Harry turned to Ginny as they walked to the common room.  
  
"Are you really thinking about not taking it?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I was but I really feel it's going to be a mute point. Since I got so much sleep today, I'm not tired at all."  
  
"Alright. My last words of caution to you are these: don't destroy Dumbledore's office during your lessons."  
  
"What?! But Harry, I thought that was the whole point of these lessons. My whole night is shot now."  
  
Both laughed at the comment as they walked back. At some point, they lapsed into a comfortable silence and Harry draped his arm around her shoulders and hers came up to encircle his waist. Finally, they reached the portrait of the fat lady and Harry gave her shoulder a small squeeze before he let go. He certainly didn't expect the painful gasp she emitted at his actions. The fat lady looked ready to comment but Harry didn't give her a chance.  
  
"Ginny? I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, slightly panicked.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a little sore still. Nothing too big. 'Toad'." The last was spoken to the portrait and she swung open, allowing them entrance to the common room. Harry turned to her as they walked in.  
  
"Toad?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. The head boy picked it and, believe me, I'm more than willing to hex that boy into next week. I hope no one else realizes where it came from. Of all the things Ron remembers from his second year, he had to remember that. So, yes, you may say the password was created just for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room before I die of embarrassment, again." With that, she turned and ran up to her room.  
  
Harry laughed and went up to his room where he found Ron waiting for him. He chuckled as Ron gave him a funny look. "You picked 'toad' for the password?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I thought it might be a fun thing for us since we'll be having a hard year with the NEWT's and all."  
  
"So how many times did Ginny threaten you, as a result?"  
  
"What makes you think she threatened me?" At Harry's disbelieving glare, Ron continued. "Okay, so she was less than thrilled. But it was amusing, though, wasn't it?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into bed, exhaustion claiming him as he bid goodnight to Ron and fell asleep, hoping it would be a restful and uneventful night.  
  
On the other side of the tower, Ginny sat by the window in her room. She gazed out over the tranquil grounds and let her mind wander. She was right in assuming she wouldn't be very tired. She wasn't. But she was bored. She tried thinking about her time at Hogwarts but that just led her to Voldemort and Harry. The former gave her chills to think about and she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. The latter was her best friend. Just thinking of Harry made her feel better. They had really grown close and she loved that. Wait, loved? She immediately shut down that train of thought. It had gotten her into trouble before and it would again. She really didn't need that now. She needed to remain friends with him and that kind of thinking had a way of destroying that. Sighing, she returned her thoughts and gaze back to the window and laid her head on the cool glass.  
  
With a jolt, she looked around and found she had returned to the cursed manor. She quickly fought down the rising panic since it wouldn't do her any good. She was stuck unless someone was able to wake her up and Harry was in his room on the other side of the tower. Eventually, the voices she knew she would hear floated to her and it didn't bode well at all. She walked to the door and attempted to glean as much information as possible since that was the only option available.  
  
"I don't like being blocked out. The girl is mine and I won't tolerate banishment like last night. Wormtail, has that family been dealt with yet? The Miller's, I believe it was?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"N, no, my Lord. Not yet. But I'm sure it's being done this instant," Wormtail said as he cowered away from the Dark Lord. Voldemort became livid and he sent his servant away to deal with it.  
  
Ginny looked around, franticly trying to find a good hiding spot. She finally spotted the perfect one and ran for it; but she never made it. The doors flew open behind her and Wormtail paused a mere fraction of a second before his face lit up and his hand shot out, grabbing her firmly. Smiling, he dragged her into the room and presented her to Voldemort.  
  
The Dark Lord sneered at her as he approached. "It's not nice to spy on others. I would have expected you to know that by now. Oh well. By the way, just so we are completely clear about it, you are mine. You will not shut me out like that. To make sure it doesn't happen again, the Miller's will die and it will be entirely your fault. If only you hadn't taken the potion and tried to shut me out, you may have been able to spare them. You angered me and I had to do something to make myself feel better. I'm sure you understand. So, before you go yelling and screaming at me for killing them, remember, I wouldn't have done it if you had visited me last night."  
  
Ginny tried not to let the color drain from her face or her eyes widening, but she couldn't help it. She just knew Voldemort spoke the truth and she couldn't convince herself otherwise. She knew what he was like when he was angry, probably better than anyone, save Harry. She continued looking at Voldemort but she no longer saw him and he noticed her lack of concentration.  
  
"Well, still being insolent, are you? I can fix that," he said as he brought the dagger up before her. He watched as her eyes finally focused on the knife, consequently widening in fear. Laughing cruelly, he continued. "Don't worry, my pet. I won't kill you. I just finished telling you that you were mine. I don't destroy my possessions. I just make sure they don't disobey me." As he finished talking, he brought the knife up to her shoulder and allowed the cool blade to slip into her shoulder, just beside her neck. His evil laughter filled the air and she saw him lick the blade clean of her blood as the room swirled out of focus, allowing her to leave the horrid manor.  
  
Ginny blinked as she found herself back in her room, still sitting by the window. Voldemort's words still rang in her ears and she couldn't stand it. A family was dead because she selfishly sought after a good night's rest. On top of the guilt she felt coursing through her, she felt cold and very dirty. Voldemort had claimed her as his toy and that would haunt her, probably forever. Shuddering, she realized she couldn't keep it to herself. She had to find a way to ward off the cold seeping into her bones. She could think of only one friend who would be able to help her. Someone who wouldn't ask too many questions or try to push her one way or the other. So, stifling a sob and ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she climbed out of the window and ran out the door.  
  
She quickly made her way to the seventh year boy's dormitory. Soon, the door stood in front of her and she tried to quietly open it, freezing as it creaked slightly. In the silence of the room, it sounded deafening but, to her relief, none of the boys moved. Just as she stepped foot in the room, her heart stopped again, as she heard a voice call out from one of the beds.  
  
"Who's there? I should warn you I'm armed," Harry's voice called.  
  
"It...it's me, Harry," Ginny choked out. In the moonlight streaming through one of the windows, she saw Harry immediately sit up and she made her way over to him. He moved over and gave her room in his bed as she climbed up and pulled the curtains closed. Harry cast a silencing charm around the bed so they could talk without fear of discovery or eavesdropping.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry asked as he pulled her into his arms. She simply cried and mumbled against him. Only a few words reached him and they were so disjointed that he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. In his desire to comfort her, he completely forgot about the pain in his scar that woke him rather violently. All he could think about was calming the young lady in his arms. Eventually, her sobs abated and she turned her head slightly so she wouldn't talk into his shoulder while still leaning against him.  
  
"I know you and Professor Dumbledore told me to take the dreamless potion but I didn't feel the least bit tired. So, I sat in the window and began thinking about various things. I must have dosed off at some point because I found myself in the mansion, again." She shuddered and managed to get out the whole story when Harry gave her a reassuring squeeze. As she described it, tears pooled and slipped down her cheeks again.  
  
Her story confirmed and explained why his scar hurt him so badly when he awoke, but it also made him furious. How dare Voldemort kill a family and blame it on her. She didn't deserve this and she certainly didn't cause it. But Harry was seeing red because of the last bit of the story. No one belittled her to a mere possession; no one! He tightened his arms around her as she finished her tale and desperately tried to calm down so he could help her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I know you have a lot to deal with already. I...I think I just needed to tell someone," she said after they both regained some composure.  
  
"Ginny, you know you can always come to me, I'm here to help. Speaking of which, you look like you have more on your mind. What is it? I thought we decided we would be completely open with each other now."  
  
"It's just that...Well, that family is dead because of me. Even if I had gone straight to Dumbledore, he wouldn't have been able to do anything because there are so many Millers. I can't and won't take the potion again. I can't kill another family. Besides, Voldemort said he wouldn't kill me. I can live with a few cuts. I've done it already and I can keep doing it."  
  
Harry gently pushed her back and cupped her head in his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Ginny, you did not kill them. That was Voldemort. No, listen. He would have found another reason to kill them even if you hadn't taken the potion. Heck, that's only if he's in the mood to look for a reason and he usually doesn't even bother. You and everyone else have drilled it into my head that it's not my fault when Voldemort kills. The same is true for you. You didn't kill them anymore then I killed Cedric and Sirius and the others. Ginny, by not taking the potion, you play right into his hands. I don't care if he promised not to kill you. He's really not very good at keeping those kinds of promises and you just can't take many more cuts. Nor should you have to," he concluded, with his voice not much louder than a whisper.  
  
He watched as a few silent tears leaked out and fell down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumb and moved his hand down to the base of her neck. There he found her hair to be wet and sticky. Pulling his hand away, he found it covered in her blood.  
  
Ginny tried to relax into his embrace as his hand moved and comforted her. She was slightly confused, though, as he pulled his hand back and it was covered in a crimson liquid. Suddenly, the pain came crashing back to her as she remembered just where Voldemort cut her this time. Her pain-filled eyes rose to meet Harry's worried ones.  
  
"Oh Gin. We can't let him keep doing this to you. It's insane and he's getting too close to major arteries," he said as he flipped his wrist and his hand was magically cleaned. He gently moved her hair and allowed his magic to clean up the rest of her wound and shoulder, though not healing it completely.  
  
Ginny watched and whispered a quiet thank you to him when he was done before she curled up in his arms, careful of her tender injuries. She felt better having talked to Harry, but she still didn't feel strong or warm enough to leave him yet. Besides, he didn't seem to mind too much as he leaned back on his bed. Soon, both teenagers fell asleep, comforted by the other. That night, they slept better than either of them had in a very long time.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I know I promised it would be out at least a week ago but school kept me busier than I thought. I will try to get the chapters out as soon as possible and thank you so much for bearing with me.  
  
I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far as you guys totally make my day when I read them. Please keep reviewing and if there is anything you see that needs to be changed, or your not sure of, please let me know (nicely, preferably). So, let me know what you think.  
  
'Til next time. 


	7. Classes Finally Start

Chapter 7: Classes Finally Start  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning as the sun filtered in through the bed curtains and fell across her eyes. She closed them again and attempted to burrow into the bed to avoid the sun but she encountered a warm wall. Thoroughly confused, she lay still and shoved her mind out of slumber in an attempt to explain the situation. Shortly after, arms tightened around her and everything came slamming into sharp focus. She remembered the horrid dream she had, the dull ache of the cut on her neck, and the warmth Harry gave her. Upon that last thought, her face turned a shade that rivaled her hair as she realized she still lay in his bed; in his arms, no less. And, she discovered she liked it.  
  
"Good morning, Gin. How are you feeling this morning?" Harry asked, his breath brushing across her cheek. She shivered in response.  
  
"Much better than last night, that's for sure. Thank you for listening, again," she answered honestly.  
  
"You're more than welcome." As Harry finished, a flap of wings told him Hedwig arrived and he looked to find a letter attached to her leg. Ginny saw it too and rose to head back to her room but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Hang on Gin. Are you planning on telling Professor Dumbledore about last night's dream?" he asked.  
  
"I really don't want to; especially after I told him that I didn't need it. As such, I didn't take the potion and look what happened. I blatantly ignored what he told me to do. I don't think I could face him with it," she replied.  
  
"Ginny, he won't hurt you for not taking his advice. Heck, with the number of times I disregarded it, I'm sure he's used to students not necessarily following his advice. Besides, he might be able to give you some more suggestions since the potion seems to be out of the question."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I argued with him and did my own thing, believing I was right. Now look what happened. I saw all that stuff and I caused a whole family to be killed. It could have."  
  
"Assume you did take it last night. All it would have prevented is the knowledge of what Voldemort was doing and that gash on your neck. While the rest of us are more than a little worried about that, you don't seem to be. We went through this last night, Ginny. I strongly suggest you tell Dumbledore. Like I said before, maybe he will have some ideas for you," Harry said firmly, leaving little room for argument.  
  
"I'll think about it," Ginny replied as she stood up to go.  
  
"Wait, Gin. Here, take the invisibility cloak so you can get back unnoticed and avoid trouble." As she stepped forward to take the cloak, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Please be careful." Without another word, he gave her the cloak and gently pushed her out the room. Turning around, he fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he did that. What on earth ever possessed him to kiss her as she left? He couldn't answer himself; it was completely beyond him. He spent the rest of the morning laying there thinking about the last several days. Ron found him in the same spot a couple hours later and they prepared for their first day of lessons.  
  
***********  
  
Ginny, hidden by the cloak, made her way back up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and opened the door. Crossing the threshold, she removed the cloak and, walking over, sank down on her bed. Images of last night kept flooding her mind as she thought about the events. Everything from her time in Horror Manor, as she dubbed it, to the conversations with Harry, including the one from this morning, circled furiously in her head. Stubbornly, she fought off the headache that threatened to consume her while the thoughts enjoyed their ride on whatever rollercoaster they were on. She finally decided that talking to Dumbledore would be a good idea and would mention her desire to speak with him at breakfast. Looking over at the clock, she realized it was time to get ready for another year of classes so she rose and tried to control her blushing as she recalled the events with Harry. Why'd he kiss her before she left? Shrugging, she ran into the bathroom before her roommates took it.  
  
Later that morning, everyone sat at the breakfast table talking about random things that were not addressed the night before while teachers handed out the timetables. Harry, Ron and Hermione went through their normal groaning at double potions that started their day, while Ginny looked mildly pleased at her first class, Care of Magical Creatures. She became slightly worried about it, though, as Hagrid sat at the head table grinning and looking for all the world like he couldn't wait to get to class. Leaning forward, she mentioned it to the other three.  
  
"Um, do you guys think I should worry about class since Hagrid looks so excited to start classes? Just this once, I'm thinking it might be a better idea to accompany you down to the dungeons for a round of double potions," she said. The other three simply chuckled at her, though they envied her first class.  
  
"Ok. Ginny, I will give you the utmost honor of taking my timetable for the next two hours and going to that class while I go to your class," Ron responded, sounding like he was presenting her with the biggest honor anyone could ask for.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Ron. However, after closer inspection, I feel it would be a much better choice to not give the professors a heart attack so early in the semester. We should look into performing something of that nature later in the year." Neither Harry nor Hermione managed to keep in their laughter at their friends' antics.  
  
Still laughing, they all rose to head to their classes since most of the school had already left. Ginny excused herself from the group and went to talk to Professor Dumbledore, much to Harry's pleasure, while the other three descended down to the dungeons. Expecting to be thoroughly picked on and annoyed, they were not disappointed as the class maintained its horrible experience.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny approached Dumbledore at the head table, slightly nervously. Finally coming to a stop before him, she shifted her weight uncomfortably while she searched for the right words to use. Of course, the headmaster helped her out by speaking first.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Weasley. You look like you slept reasonably well. I hope the night wasn't too much of a problem for you," he replied with a kind smile and a small twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Actually, Professor, I was wondering if we could discuss that. Part of it was good but the other part wasn't nearly as good," she replied honestly.  
  
"I see. We can discuss it now if you are willing." She nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall to his office. Once there, he settled into his chair and pulled out a dish of candy. "Would you care for a small piece? Don't tell anyone about this stash, please. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would skin me alive." As Ginny shook her head, he continued. "What was it you wanted to talk about, Miss Weasley?"  
  
Ginny took a deep, steadying breath and launched into the story. She left nothing out except her escapade in the night to the boy's dormitory. During her story, she never once looked at Dumbledore directly, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod periodically. Finally, she reached the end and chanced a look at him. He sat there with concern in his eyes. Ginny thought she may have detected a hint that he already knew all she told him but she wasn't sure. However, she was very surprised to discover absolutely no trace of disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you for sharing these events with me. I appreciate your willingness to be open with me and I ask that you continue to do so." At her meek nod, he continued. "Yesterday, you said the potion wore off, yet you still didn't have any nightmares. Why is that, do you think? We know it's not because Voldemort is leaving you alone, so what do you think it is?"  
  
Ginny simply sat there, letting his words sink in. He had a good point. Why didn't she have any dreams yesterday? Losing herself in thought, she excused herself from his office, and proceeded down to her first class. She remained lost in thought, completely oblivious of her surroundings until she came face to face with a white fox. She blinked and the fax blinked back at her. It took her a solid minute to realize the fox wasn't floating but resting in Hagrid's large arms. She smiled up at her friend apologetically and he returned it.  
  
"Ya alright there, Ginny?" he asked her.  
  
"Sorry, Hagrid. Yes, I'm fine. I was just lost in though and wasn't paying attention." Ginny broke off her excuses when the fox's tails came up and brushed her chin. All four tails. Now she understood why Hagrid had the class looking at foxes. Looking around, she realized all the foxes had multiple tails, although she had the only white one. Hagrid handed it to her and walked off to continue the class. As he explained about the strange foxes, she looked at hers again and he licked her face, his golden eyes seemed to glitter back at her.  
  
Before they realized it, the class ended and the sixth years proceeded to a typically horrid potions lesson. The lesson managed to bring Ginny a week of detention as she melted her cauldron when she stirred it. Thinking back to what Dumbledore said, she lost her thoughts, concentration, and control on her magic. As she stirred the potion, her power overloaded with the stirring action and the cauldron just melted down without any chemical reaction, spilling the potion everywhere. Needless to say, Snape was enraged. A week of detentions later, Ginny was allowed to run off to her next classes.  
  
The rest of the day went slightly better since those classes were purely lecture and she could safely get away with not paying attention to the professors. By the time she made it to Dumbledore's office that night, she was no closer to answering his question than she was that morning.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Weasley. After hearing of the events of your potions class this morning, we will spend tonight working on control and keeping yourself in check at all times. Right now you are exhibiting some control over your powers since my office is still in one piece. Now, please call the pillow to you but don't catch it. I want you to keep it floating in front of you for as long as possible."  
  
Ginny did as she was instructed and kept it in the air for a solid two minutes before she gasped and let it fall. Maintaining that had taken a surprising amount of energy and she felt tired, even after just two minutes. Shocked, but determine, she tried again. Under Dumbledore's watchful eye, she continued to practice until she could hold the pillow in the air for ten minutes, five when they began discussing various mundane topics. Finally, Dumbledore sent her back to the common room and she trudged out of the office.  
  
By the time she reached the common room, she was a nervous wreck. She desperately needed sleep but feared another trip to the manor too much to head up to her bed. So, spotting the trio by the fire, she walked over and plopped down next to Harry. He looked at her and moved over slightly so she could have enough room to join them.  
  
"So, how was your day, Ginny? We didn't see you at dinner. Where were you?" Hermione immediately questioned her friend.  
  
"Oh, today was fine, barring the week of detentions I received in potions. Sorry I missed dinner; I was working with Professor Dumbledore this evening. Did you guys have Care of Magical Creatures today?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I thought those foxes were so cute," Hermione said, completely forgetting the lessons with Dumbledore for the moment.  
  
"Grrr. My fox had to hate me or something. The bloody thing kept trying to either eat me or chase his tails. I don't know how Hagrid expects me to continue working with it. It despises me," Ron grumbled.  
  
Ginny laughed at her brother's misfortune and turned to Harry. "So which fox did you work with? Was it a terror also?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye, her fatigue completely forgotten.  
  
"No, my fox was fine. I think he really liked me but he kept looking at me. I wonder if he really liked me, if you know what I mean," he chuckled. Ginny just rolled her eyes at him and prodded him to continue. He smiled and complied. "The fox was white with golden eyes and four tails. He was pretty cool."  
  
"I had that one, too!! He kept licking my face and staring at me," Ginny replied, slightly indignantly, causing all four students to burst out laughing. They continued talking into the night until Ginny's stomach let out a rather loud grumbling and Hermione released a huge yawn.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all in the morning," Hermione said, chuckling after the yawn.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that, too. Goodnight guys. Harry, you coming?" Ron added, glancing over to his girlfriend.  
  
"No, I think I'm going to stay here a little while longer. I'll be up in a bit."  
  
With a few final goodnights, the couple went up stairs to bed, eventually, after saying goodnight to each other. Harry and Ginny merely shook their heads as they watched the other two go. Finally, Harry turned to her and inquired about her lessons with Dumbledore.  
  
"I never thought it took so much strength and power. We worked for such a long time and I feel like we got almost nothing done," she answered, truthfully.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It takes time and you have to build up your endurance. It's kind of like a sport that you have to get into shape to play and be good at. Success doesn't come overnight, but I'm sure you know that," Harry said.  
  
Ginny nodded and opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out except her stomach's growling protest to the lack of food in it.  
  
"Go get my invisibility cloak and we'll get some food in you," Harry said through his laughter. Ginny blushed, remembering she had his cloak and the reason why she had. In an attempt to hide the blush, she turned and ran up to her room to get it. On her way up, she couldn't help but wonder how in the world, he was able to act like nothing happened last night in reference to the cape. Last night had thrown her whole view of him, and her resolve not to pursue anything further, into a whirlwind that left her completely confused. She wanted so much to be able to curl up in his arms again and just let him hold her and reassure her that everything would be fine. But she couldn't. That would undoubtedly destroy their friendship and she was not willing to risk that for any reason.  
  
Upon reaching her room, she located the cloak and headed back downstairs to the common room. As Harry came back into sight, she firmly told herself that she could and would do nothing different. If something would come of their relationship, he had to be the one to instigate it. Holding on to that decision, she approached Harry with his cape and noticed he had retrieved the Marauder's Map while she was gone.  
  
"Hi. I'm back," she said, announcing her return.  
  
"Great. I got the map so hopefully we won't run into too much trouble on our way down. Now let's go get some munchies," he responded. She shook her head vigorously and they left for the kitchens. The journey was uneventful except for Peeves throwing sludge bombs around for the staff to see when they rose in the morning. Avoiding those had been a bit of a challenge. Finally, they reached the kitchen and Harry reached out to tickle the pears. When the picture swung open, they entered and removed the cloak only to have one of the house elves squeal and slam into Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir! You have come to visit Dobby! Is Harry Potter and his lady friend hungry? Dobby will get them food," the house elf said before disappearing again. Neither student had time to answer or even comprehend what happened nor who it was before they suddenly found themselves being led to the table which was laid out with various breads, cheeses, and pastries. Harry and Ginny sat down and began enjoying their meal. They ate amongst amiable conversation, discussing everything from the weather to names Ginny would pick for Bill's expected twins.  
  
"I still think 'Rupert' would be perfect if they have a little boy," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, no! You couldn't do that to the poor kid."  
  
"The poor kid? Have you heard what Fred and George want to name them? Billy Bob and Persephone. You have to admit, that would be just plain awful."  
  
Harry released a laugh that seemed to reverberate off the kitchen walls and fill Ginny with its warmth.  
  
"I'll give you that, Gin," he finally concluded. They continued to chuckle and eventually lapsed into a comfortable silence. All too soon, the food disappeared and their stomachs couldn't hold any more. Thanking the house elves generously, they went back in the hallway and wrapped the invisibility cloak around them again. With a final look at the map, they set off for their common room.  
  
Harry struggled. Since the room under the cloak was so limited, he walked with his arm tucked firmly along her waist. This shouldn't be a problem for him. He'd done this same thing with Hermione so many times and not once had it been a problem for him. However, this position brought her so close to him that he could smell her shampoo and it made his heart do a funny flip flop. His thoughts continued down this path until a funny little voice in his head reminded him just who he was thinking about. If Ron found out, good friends or not, he would most probably have a fit. That is, if he wasn't too busy with other things. Harry smiled ruefully at that then shook his head in a physical attempt to clear it.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny's voice floated up to his ears and her breath brushed across his neck as she had turned to ask him. That did not help matters at all.  
  
"I'm fine Gin. Let's just get back to the room," he replied.  
  
"Um, Harry, we are back at the room."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Obviously." Ginny spoke the password and a very sleepy and confused fat lady swung aside to let them enter the common room. Once they were inside, Ginny pulled off the cloak and turned to face Harry.  
  
"Thank you for joining me down in the kitchens tonight. Oh and for allowing me to borrow the cloak last night and bothering you," she said, attempting to hand it back to Harry. He simply shook his head and pushed it back into her hands.  
  
"You keep it for awhile. Just in case you need it again. You know, under that, it's a lot easier to get somewhere without being seen, whether your destination is the bathroom to clean up or somewhere else to gather your wits." Harry's eyes had a very peculiar gleam to them and Ginny couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him. "Goodnight, Ginny." That was all she got for her efforts. She bid him a good evening in return and stalked off to bed, the cloak clutched firmly beneath her arm. After getting ready for bed, she shook her head and climbed in, ready to deal with whatever the darkness decided to throw at her.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and to all the people who kept harping on me to get this chapter done. I'm so sorry it took so freaking long to get out. There really isn't a good excuse for it and I'm going to try desperately to get a chapter out much sooner this next time. I promise I will finish this story, it just might take awhile. As always, thanks for reading and please, please, please review as it does help motivate me to write faster. 


	8. Voices, a Kiss, Another Ally

Chapter 8: Voices, a Kiss, Another Ally  
  
Ginny awoke with a jerk and a curse. Voldemort had come in that room again and she endured his conversations with Wormtail. Fortunately, he was in a good mood but that was a double edged sword. When he was happy, he tended to 'play' more and when he was angry... well that was when he was down right vicious. Shaking her head, she crawled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she emerged, clean and fresh and ready to tackle the new day. By this point, the whole tower began waking and getting ready so she made her way into the common room to await her friends' arrival.  
  
The common room was always a really nice place to be in the early morning. While empty, it provided its sole occupant with a chance for peace and quiet and the peace it gave Ginny that morning was needed. Upstairs, sounds of feet pounding around, doors slamming, and voices arguing over the bathroom echoed down the stairs, ending the peace and quiet she found. She smiled anyway as she listened to all the noise. It sounded just like home when all her brothers were still under the same roof. Sometimes, she found herself wishing she could go back to those days. Things were so much easier and simpler then. Then again, she didn't know Harry then. Yes, she had a crush on him when they were younger, well, okay, still does, but she wouldn't trade their friendship for anything.  
  
"That's an awfully large smile for this early in the morning."  
  
'Speak of the devil,' thought Ginny. "Yup. I was reminiscing about days of old. It was fun!" She beamed at him a little more.  
  
Harry laughed and held out his hand to help her up out of her recliner. She took his hand and he hauled her up.  
  
"So, did you sleep well last night?" he asked, a hint of concern mingled in his voice betrayed the real question he sought to have answered.  
  
"All things considered, yes. I've decided I can't let it control my life because he has enough power as it is," Ginny replied with the conviction that can only come in the morning.  
  
"Sounds good. Are you hungry for breakfast or was last night's banquet too much for you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. It will certainly be hard to beat the elegance and grandeur of last night. I don't know if I can deal with that kind of disappointment."  
  
"Come on. Food is good for us and it's way too early to be that chipper," grumbled a half asleep Ron as he walked by them with Hermione trailing him. All three shook their heads at him, and followed him down to breakfast.  
  
The second day of school and the months following offered the students very little room for anything but classes. Before they knew it, it was November and the professors were relentless, piling homework upon the students, especially the fifth and seventh years. Dumbledore pushed Ginny to continue finding her limits and, once found, pushing her beyond them, effectively wearing her out. The plus to this was that she was sleeping a little heavier and Voldemort had to work a little harder to get to her. By the time the students reconvened in the common room after a particularly hard day, they were all exhausted and barely surviving their homework load.  
  
"Man. That's it, I'm done."  
  
"Ron. You know you can't fall behind. The NEWTS are coming up soon. Good grief, we only have six months left. We can't afford to get behind in class work," Hermione scolded vehemently.  
  
"Oi! I know, but Hermione. We finally have everything done that's due tomorrow. Can't we stop yet?" Ron asked her. At her withering glare, he turned back to his work.  
  
Harry watched the two run through their age-old argument and he simply shook his head. He leaned over to mention something to Ginny but found her fast asleep with her head lying in her open book. He smiled lightly while he watched her sleep but the small smile soon turned to a frown. As he watched, he saw her face contort with fear and lose some of its color. Reaching over to wake her up before she started screaming, he noticed another small series of cuts appear on her. As his hand passed over them, he tried to stem the flow of blood and limit how much the others saw. He threw a quick glance at them and found them deep in another argument. Gently, Harry shook Ginny awake and called her by name. Slowly she broke out of the spell and awoke with a cry. Luckily, Harry anticipated this and clamped one hand gently over her mouth to stifle it.  
  
When Ginny awoke, she found a hand over her mouth which threw her into a panic until her desperate gaze clashed with calm, yet slightly worried emerald eyes. Slowly, she relaxed and Harry pulled his hand back, all before the other two noticed anything.  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course. A little catnap never hurt anyone. This potions essay, on the other hand, is another story entirely," she said, effectively cutting off the other discussion before Ron and Hermione regained consciousness of their surroundings. Taking a minute to glance at the couple, Ginny's eyes popped and her jaw dropped. There sat Ron and Hermione, two people usually afraid of public displays of affection, obviously making up from their fight. "I think I'm going to be sick," she stated.  
  
Harry raised his head in concern and looked at her. "Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
In response, Ginny simply pointed at the couple and began packing up her books.  
  
"Right. Um, how about we relocate?" Harry asked. She vigorously nodded her agreement and finished putting her books away.  
  
To pass the time, Harry and Ginny decided to walk the halls. Miraculously, they wandered into a part of the school they never knew about. In their wanderings, a portrait had swung open to reveal a passageway that remained unmarked on the Marauder's Map. Of course, they had to take it. It seemed like no one had been there in a long time. Cobwebs and dust filled the hallways and cast an eerie look about the place. Pictures hung at odd angles and their occupants moved lethargically when they moved at all.  
  
"Wow. This place is really creepy. Do you have the map with you? I didn't think there were places like this left unexplored to us," Ginny said.  
  
Harry laughed. "You must be nervous; you're rambling. And no, I don't have the map. It wouldn't be much fun if we did look at it," he said.  
  
"Yes, well, let me tell you about the last dark, deserted place I've been in."  
  
"Alright, alright. Do you want –"  
  
"Harry, look," Ginny interrupted. He turned and looked down the hall. In the lamp light, they could make out footprints in the dust. With only one pair, they knew it wasn't them walking in circles.  
  
"C'mon. Let's see where they go. I don't think anyone's supposed to be in this area."  
  
"Harry, I really don't think that's a good idea. If people aren't supposed to be here, then why are we?"  
  
"Aren't you at least a little curious at why this is?"  
  
"Yes but I've also learned what kind of trouble we could get into because of it. I don't want to get hurt and I – "she broke off as the sound of people talking floated down the hall. She threw a scared glance at Harry and he steered her down to the door, his hand firmly on her shoulder.  
  
The door stood partially open and Harry gently leaned in to try to see what and who was in the room. The door was strong enough to support his full weight without moving so he leaned closer. Before focusing on the room, he glanced back at Ginny and found her leaning against a wall.  
  
"How could you be so careless?!" the voice pulled Harry's attention back to the room.  
  
"It's not my fault she's so bloody stubborn," another voice snapped.  
  
"Harry, we need to get out of here," Ginny whispered. Harry merely shrugged her off.  
  
"Fine. If the little imp won't help and you're so worthless, I'll just do it myself. The time is quickly approaching and he will fall!" the voice ended in a high pitched cackle.  
  
"Harry, please! Let's go." Harry looked back and saw Ginny's ashen face and remorse slapped him in the face.  
  
"Okay, we're gone," he said as he took her arm and steered her away. They hadn't gotten very far before the door opened and footsteps began to follow them through the darkness. The steps gained on them quickly. So quickly that it became obvious they couldn't outrun their follower. Harry's hand shot out and grabbed Ginny's arm. He swung her around and slammed her into the wall. Just as the follower came around the corner, Harry's lips crashed down on Ginny's robbing her of what little breath she had. His hands held her hips as he kissed her. Ginny clung to his arms, her mind in a whirl. She didn't know if she should push him away or pull him closer. Her mind simply refused to work.  
  
As the footsteps went by and faded, Harry slowly backed up and looked at Ginny. Her eyes were closed and her breath came out in gasps. Come to think of it, his breath wasn't very steady either.  
  
"Come on, Gin. I think we're safe but we need to get out of here. I don't want to push our luck again," Harry said as he dragged her down the hall and out into the fully lit hallways of the school. Traveling through the halls, Ginny kept very silent, her mind still reeling from the kiss. Just as they rounded the corner before the common room, the events finally sank in and Ginny was none too happy.  
  
"You only kissed me because we were going to get caught, didn't you?" she cried, grinding to a halt. Harry turned to look at her again.  
  
"Of course. It was the only reason I could think of to explain why we were there, if asked, without getting into danger or arousing suspicion." 'And you thoroughly enjoyed it,' a small voice said in his head.  
  
"We could have hidden in the shadows or something."  
  
"Sorry, didn't think of that one but I didn't think you would really mind," he replied flippantly.  
  
"Didn't think...Harry! You figured you could do it because you knew I wouldn't slap you is that it? Because we are good friends? Or was it because I used to have that stupid crush on you? Or maybe it was simply a chance to snog someone and I happened to be 'convenient' for you."  
  
"No. Honestly? I didn't see any shadows and yes, I figured you wouldn't slap me, hoping our friendship ran deeper than that. I don't even entirely understand why you are so upset with me. It was just a kiss to avoid suspicion."  
  
"Just a – Good night, Potter!" Ginny seethed and stormed off. The fat lady swung open just before Ginny walked into her and remained open long enough for Harry to go through. Ginny continued to storm through the common room and up to her bed. Ron and Hermione turned to watch her go, then swung their inquisitive gazes to Harry who flopped down next to them.  
  
"What happened? What did you do to my sister?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I don't know what she's so upset about," Harry replied truthfully. Hermione heaved a huge sigh and rose to her feet, collecting her things.  
  
"No offense, Harry, but Ginny doesn't get upset over nothing. I'm tired so I'm going to call it a night," she said. She walked over to her boyfriend, kissed him quickly and bid both guys a goodnight. Harry and Ron watched her go up the stairs and then turned to each other.  
  
"You really don't know what go Ginny upset? Okay. So, what were you guys up to, anyway? Believe it or not, I did notice you left," Ron remarked.  
  
"We just walked around the halls and chatted. It really wasn't all that exciting but it beat watching you two snog the rest of the night."  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm going to bed, too. Are you coming or staying?"  
  
"I'll stay for awhile; still have a little homework to do," Harry replied.  
  
Ron shrugged and gathered up his books and parchment and went up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory. Harry watched his friend go, then turned back to the fire. 'Who were the voices?' he thought. One sounded so familiar but he just couldn't place it. 'Who was the "she" who couldn't or wouldn't help the voices?' The questions swam around his head with no answers or order and he fervently wished Ginny would come back and sit with him so they could try to put some sense to what they heard. She probably would, too, if she wasn't so mad at him. His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion from upstairs in the girls' dorm.  
  
**************  
  
When Hermione left the boys, she checked on Ginny before climbing into bed. The other girl had been asleep and hadn't so much as twitched when she walked in so Hermione turned to go to her own room. However, before she could take more than three steps, Ginny's voice floated through the air to her. It was a pained voice, pleading with someone or something. Hermione turned around in time to see Ginny release a final scream and bolt out of bed.  
  
"Ginny! Are you alright? Ginny?" Hermione called out to her.  
  
Ginny didn't answer; just hobbled by her friend and collapsed heavily against the railing. Instantly Hermione was at her side to help her but Ginny refused to comply with the aid but Hermione persisted.  
  
"No. Please, leave me alone right now. It was just a bad dream."  
  
"There's no way I'm leaving you here like this," Hermione returned.  
  
"No. I'll be fine," Ginny told her firmly as she slowly got up and began making her way to the common room. Hermione reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm but immediately recoiled when Ginny cried out and collapsed again. Hermione looked down at her hands and couldn't help but notice the blood on her hands. Stunned, Hermione looked at her friend as she began speaking.  
  
"Hermione, please, get Harry," she managed to rasp out. Hermione simply nodded and flew down the stairs to find Harry standing at the bottom, looking inquiringly at her.  
  
"Harry! Something's wrong with Ginny," she called out. Before another word was spoken, Harry's face turned into a look of all business and his hand waved to disengage the alarm before bounding up the stairs, two at a time. Hermione followed on his heels. At the top of the stairs, they rounded the corner and Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Ginny lay in a crumpled heap at the base of the wall, a trace of blood lying in front of her. Stealing himself, Harry walked over to her and knelt before her trembling form.  
  
"Ginny? We need to get you down to the common room. It's deserted and we will be able to talk there without anyone overhearing us. We can take it from there, just one step at a time. Do you feel like you can walk or would you prefer to be carried?" he asked gently.  
  
In response, Ginny turned to look at him, her eyes brimming with tears and pain.  
  
"Oh, Gin. What did he do to you?" he whispered as he reached out and gently pulled her into his arms. He felt her tense up and he knew he was hurting her but it had to be done. Carefully, he lifted her up and carried her past Hermione and down to the common room.  
  
For her part, Hermione remained silent throughout the little interaction but she didn't know how much longer she would be able to do so. When Harry passed by, he shot a glance back behind him and she followed his eyes to a small puddle of blood. Before following him, she pulled out her wand and quickly cleaned up the mess. Together, all three descended the stairs into the common room.  
  
Harry walked over to one of the couches and tried to lay Ginny down but she held on to him and he could still feel her trembling in his arms. Instead, he simply sat down with her in his lap and she curled into him, seeking his shelter and comfort. Hermione pulled a chair up beside the couch and laid a comforting hand on Ginny's back. Neither spoke as they simply waited for Ginny to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ginny's voice floated up.  
  
"What on earth for?" Harry asked  
  
"For yelling at you, saying those awful things and then turning around and asking for help and bothering you," she whispered.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it so she had to look at him. "We've talked about this before, you're not bothering me and I want you to come to me. As for yelling at me, don't worry about it. If that still bothers you, we can discuss it later. Right now, we need to get you to stop bleeding and I'd like to know what happened but you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." As he finished, his hands were waving over her body, attempting to stem her bleeding and only being marginally successful.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll tell you. Hermione, what I am going to say must not be passed on to anyone; especially Ron. If you don't want to keep things from him, I understand but I need to keep this from him for now." At Hermione's nod, she continued. "Well, this summer, Voldemort began attacking me in my dreams and I would wake up with the cuts but I couldn't heal them. All I could do was stop the bleeding. However, tonight... tonight, I was mad when I fell asleep so that carried over into the dream. When I went into the room, I fought back." Ginny released a shuddering sigh that shook her whole body. "It did me no good. In fact, it got Voldemort more excited and... and ... The knife flashed so fast, all around me. Finally, I awoke."  
  
By this point, Ginny was crying silently into Harry's chest and Hermione's face was white as a ghost. Harry gently rubbed Ginny's back and continued his task of managing her wounds. Eventually, Ginny's tears subsided and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.  
  
"H – Harry? What did she mean when she said the knife flashed all around her? He wasn't cutting and stabbing her, was he?" Hermione asked quietly, her voice and whole body trembling.  
  
"Yes. In the past, it's always been one cut each night. This is the first time he's cut her up so badly. I'm even considering taking her to the infirmary if I can't get this bleeding to stop soon. Dumbledore knows about the attacks and I believe they are working together to find a solution to this. There. I finally got it, I think. Hopefully, she won't reopen these wounds and she sleeps the rest of the night."  
  
"Is that a problem? I mean, is it likely that she won't sleep through 'til morning?"  
  
"It hasn't been a problem in the past but he's also never injured her this badly. I'm going to sit here a little longer to make sure she is asleep before I bring her up to her room. Why don't you go try and get some sleep. After all, it wouldn't be good if the Head Girl fell asleep in her classes tomorrow because she stayed up too late, now would it?"  
  
Hermione shot him a glare then, shaking her head to dispel the remaining traces of shock, rose to her feet. "Fine then. Good night, Harry. Don't stay up too late yourself, and if I find out that you hurt her, again..."  
  
Harry shook his head as he watched her go, mimicking his actions from earlier that evening. Releasing a sigh, he moved Ginny into a more comfortable position and leaned back against the chair, intending to rest his eyes for only a moment.  
  
**************  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the windows and coaxed Harry's eyes open with its warm caress. Well, that and Hermione's insistent shaking. When Harry's eyes focused on her, his sleepy gaze turned into a slight glare. "Good grief. Is there any particular reason you see fit to shake the daylights out of me this early in the morning?" he asked groggily. Hermione just stared at him, expectantly and then it clicked. Morning. So much for resting his eyes for a little moment. Looking around, he checked to see if anyone else was up this early or if they were the only ones.  
  
"Relax. I got up early figuring you guys probably fell asleep and would need a wake up call before Ron or anyone else came down here," Hermione explained.  
  
"Thanks," he said before he turned his attention to the young woman in his arms. "Ginny. Ginny, you need to wake up." When his words fell upon deaf ears, he sighed. The good news was that she slept well the rest of the night. The bad news was that now they had a real chore to do in waking her up.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, if you don't wake up or even flinch right this minute, you are going to get dropped into the lake and I don't care if it is a cold November morning," Hermione whispered into her ear. Her efforts were rewarded by a hand knocking her upside her head.  
  
"Geeze. That's just mean. You could have picked something a little more creative," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Why? It did the trick, didn't it?" At Ginny's glare, she smiled innocently and continued on. "Come on. We need to get you upstairs and changed so no one else knows you two were down here all night. You too, Harry."  
  
Both students nodded and began getting up. Ginny, unprepared for the waves of pain that crashed down on her as she stood, let out a squeak and crumpled against Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Okay. I should have expected that."  
  
"Are you going to be alright this morning or do we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey's so you can at least recover your sleep and strength?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I just need a little bit of help getting up there while I get acclimated to the pain. I still don't want anyone else to know about it, yet," Ginny replied stubbornly. The other two simply shook their heads as Hermione took Ginny's arm and slowly guided her up to their rooms.  
  
Each step sent shockwaves of pain through her body, but Ginny refused to yield. Doing so would mean Voldemort won this round and she was way too stubborn to allow that to happen. By the time the two girls reached the top of the stairs, Ginny was taking most of her own weight. Shortly thereafter, she found herself in the bathroom cleaning up the blood and discovering some of the cuts had reopened. Ignoring them for the moment, she climbed into the shower to let the warm water wash away the remaining traces of sleep. As she woke up completely, her mind drifted back to last night's activities and more precisely, the kiss and her reaction. Her brain told her that she had over reacted again but a small part was extremely disappointed that he had only kissed her to keep them from being discovered. Ok, so it was a large part of her. Plunging her head back under the stream of water, she decided, again, that she needed to keep her cool. Getting emotional only led to trouble, especially when it was over 'trivial' things.  
  
Turning off the water, she quickly climbed out of the shower and dressed, barely remembering to stop the bleeding on the cuts that reopened. Finally, she rejoined Hermione on the landing and they both descended the stairs, the older girl helping her since stairs still stung. Once back in the common room, Ginny plastered on a big smile and made her way over to a group of chairs to await the boys. Hermione followed but had to admit Ginny Weasley was a good actress. There wasn't a single hitch to her step and, although she wasn't bouncing around the room, she walked with the strength of any one who got a great night's sleep the day before.  
  
The common room quickly filled up with students preparing for the day. Some frantically tried to finish their homework and some simply bounced around the room, not quite ready to head down to breakfast, yet. Finally, Ron and Harry joined the girls and the four began leaving for breakfast when a pecking sound at the window, stopped most of the common room. A third year, who was closest to the window, opened it and a large crow flew in, dropped a letter in the middle of the room, then flew out. Just about every single Gryffindor tried to converge on the note but Ron's booming voice stopped most of them from touching it. However, one second year disobeyed and touched the note. As soon as his fingers brushed the paper, it smoked and exploded in a wailing cloud of grey.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED AND YOUR DOWNFALL WILL COME! HOLD TIGHT TO YOUR TREASURES AND THEY WILL SLIP AWAY! ON THE WINGS OF NIGHT AND THE TAIL OF PAIN, YOUR FINAL WARNING IS SPOKEN!"  
  
The grey, wailing cloud dissolved into the air and the second year boy, petrified in stone, was all that remained of the message.  
  
A/N: I'm back. I hope the wait was worth it. I tried to make it so, since it was taking me awhile but you are more than welcome to tell me otherwise in the reviews, or nice reviews or whatever you deem worthy (this also includes any help with that last warning if you think of a better word to end it with, I couldn't but I am accepting help). (Ha! Can't smack me now, Lindz) : ) Anyway, I've also been toying with the idea of holding back further updates until I can get the chapters out a little quicker to you guys; i.e., when it's just about finished. Let me know what you think of that idea and what route you would prefer. Happy St. Patrick's Day to all!!! 


	9. Announcements

Chapter 9: Announcements  
  
The common room remained silent as a tomb for the next two minutes out of pure shock. Then, as if someone set off a bomb, the room exploded in chatter. The first and second years displayed looks of absolute terror and some cried for their 'lost' friend. Every single student was scared but the older ones seemed to be dealing a little better than the youngsters. The chatter around the room merely gave testimony to the feelings of all. Finally, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry snapped out of their shock and took in their surroundings.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" bellowed Ron. Instantly, the room fell silent.  
  
"Okay. I need everyone to try to remain calm. Hysterics won't help any of us. We need to go down to breakfast now. Harry, Ginny, stay here while we send up Professor Dumbledore," Hermione ordered. At their nods, she and Ron herded the Gryffindors out of the room and down the hall to breakfast leaving Harry and Ginny as the sole occupants of the room.  
  
"Harry, what are you thinking?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Honestly? I'm thinking this shouldn't have happened and Voldemort is using his cowardly ways again. And I want to get him. Aarg! He makes me so mad! Why can't he come out and openly challenge me? Why-" Harry cut off his ranting when he felt Ginny's hand land on his back.  
  
"You know that would make too much sense and not enough people would suffer for his taste. Voldemort works in ways that provoke terror from the unknown, not the obvious. Unfortunately, it's natural for that method to be more effective. People are always going to be more scared of what they don't know than what they do know. As such, we need to turn this particular case into something that we do know about; get some questions answered. That's the best way we can help our classmate."  
  
Harry turned around to look at her and saw the firm determination burning in her eyes. Taking a deep breath to regain control, he nodded. "You're right. Sorry about that. Can you try to look at the paper and see if there is anything left on it that might help us or give us some clues as to what is going on here? I'm going to see if I can counteract the spell and get him breathing again. Oh, be careful, there might be some traps left on the paper."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked over to the note, her own injuries from the night before were the last thing on her mind. Carefully extending her hand, she ran it above the piece of paper, testing it to find any residual magic as Dumbledore had instructed her. At finding none, she dropped her hand to a mere centimeter above it and scanned again. Again, it was clear so she picked up the paper and turned it over. On the inside, in blood red letters, was the message that had been delivered no more than five minutes ago. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. Quickly, she glanced up to see if Harry had any luck.  
  
For his part, Harry walked over to the statue of the second year and scanned for any traces of the spell used to petrify him. Nothing. Confused, Harry looked deeper. 'There has to be something here,' he thought. A closer inspection merely yielded the same results as the first. 'No residue has to mean it wasn't a spell, but what does that leave then? The only other way to turn to stone is to look a basilisk in the eyes, right?' Harry released a sigh and turned back to Ginny to see what she discovered and found her watching him.  
  
"Did you find anything?" he asked.  
  
"There's no residual magic but the message is written here in what looks like blood, but I'm not sure. How about you? Any luck?"  
  
"No. Again, there're no traces of magic but that would mean he had to be petrified another way. As far as I'm aware of, only a look in a basilisk's eyes or Medusa's eyes will turn you to stone. Obviously, that didn't happen, in this case."  
  
"Could it have been some sort of a potion, then?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's possible but we would have to ask Professor Dumbledore or Snape about it."  
  
"That's Professor Snape to you two," Professor McGonagall said as she and the headmaster stepped into the common room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, can you please explain what happened here? I'm afraid Miss Granger was too wound up to give us too many clear details," Dumbledore said, a serious look on his face but a twinkle in his eyes at the last sentence. Together, Harry and Ginny explained the events, in detail, and ended the story with their findings, or lack thereof, from the letter and the student. Dumbledore simply listened through their tale. At the conclusion, he picked up the letter and turned it around examining it from every angle before moving on to the student. Again, he examined the statue as much as he could without any specific tools.  
  
"'Harry Potter. Your days are numbered and your downfall will come. Hold tight to your treasures and they will slip away. On the wings of night and the tail of pain, your final warning is spoken.' Any idea what this means?" the headmaster inquired.  
  
"Only the last sentence, Professor," Ginny spoke quietly. When she failed to continue, Harry picked up the explanation.  
  
"Last night, Voldemort got very aggressive," he said. "I figured that's what the note meant since the attacks happen at night, and Ginny certainly endured a lot of pain."  
  
"That sounds like a very plausible explanation. However, could it not be something else? Maybe something that might hit a little closer to home than the suffering of one of your friends?"  
  
"No, sir. I don't think you can get much closer. You know me well enough to know the answer to that, I should think. I'd rather know if there was something in there that tells us what to prepare for. If we can prevent another episode like this from happening, I want to stop it."  
  
"I understand that, but Harry, in order for that to happen and be prevented, we need to make sure we don't miss any warnings hidden in this note. I'm going to take it from here and I want you two to concentrate on your classes. Speaking of classes, Harry, I would like you to join Miss Weasley and me tonight during her extra class."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Miss Weasley, it was mentioned that you had a difficult night last night. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, sorry. I provoked him, so I didn't think I needed to inform you of it last night. Um, Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but I lost some blood last night, and I'm really hungry. Is there anything else you need me for right now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. My apologies. Mr. Potter, please join her. If anything else comes up that needs to be addressed, we will discuss it tonight in class. Now, go join your classmates." Without another word, both Gryffindors left the room to the professors.  
  
"Albus, this couldn't be the chamber, again, could it?"  
  
"No, Minerva. If that were the case, I believe we would have had a full room of statues and very possibly a few deceased students. No, this is something else, but we must determine what it is. Please have Severus analyze this. I want to know if there are any traces of a potion or powder left that we can connect to someone or something." Dumbledore finished as he and Professor McGonagall left through the staff entrance to the common room.  
  
*********************  
  
In the hall, Harry and Ginny turned to each other and a silence stretched between them for several minutes. Finally, they each took a breath and began speaking simultaneously.  
  
"What do you think-"  
  
"Why did he-"  
  
They laughed; the tension that had inexplicably formed dissipated as they laughed at themselves.  
  
"Alright, you first, Harry."  
  
"Never mind. What were you going to say?"  
  
"Heh. I can't remember now. Well, shall we go to breakfast now?"  
  
"That sounds good to me. Milady," Harry said as he offered her his hand. Ginny laughed and slipped her hand in his.  
  
"Thank you, good sir." With another round of chuckles, they made their way down to the hall for breakfast, both deciding to leave the events in the common room alone for the time being.  
  
When they finally reached the Great Hall, time was very short so they simply grabbed some toast and biscuits before dashing off to their classes. The day went by quickly and the students were kept busy so there was no time to talk with their friends. Evening fell before Harry and Ginny found themselves together again as they headed up to Dumbledore's office for their final lesson of the day. Pushing open the door, they walked in to find it completely rearranged. The desk and chairs were gone and the pictures hung behind some form of a protective screen. Fawkes sat on his perch in the far corner and racks of various weapons lined the walls instead of books. Harry and Ginny simply stared at the room. For a moment, they thought they went to the wrong place but that couldn't be right either.  
  
"Welcome. I see you find my change in décor rather interesting," Dumbledore chuckled as he broke the two students out of their trance.  
  
"I guess so. What's all this for, Professor?" Ginny asked hesitantly.  
  
"I asked Mr. Potter to join us today because I feel it is time you two learn to work together and sharpen your dueling skills."  
  
"If that's the case, why are all the weapons here? In dueling we just work with our spells and wands, right? We've done that for years and haven't needed any of this protection and stuff here," Harry inquired.  
  
"Quite right, Harry, quite right. In the next several weeks, you will be learning to refine your magical dueling skills as well as adding hand to hand combat skills and eventually, combining all those skills together. Yes, most Death Eaters only use magic and their wands, but there are a few who exist who do use weapons and those are the most dangerous opponents, next to Voldemort, that you will have to face. I want both of you prepared for if and when you meet them. However, today we will start a little slower and, as I would like to think, safer but it is you two who are in question. Please take your spots for a duel and face each other. On my count you may begin and try not to hurt each other. Begin!"  
  
The minute the words were out of his mouth, spells began flying around the room. Both students began using their wands but they quickly became a hindrance instead of an aid. Harry threw spell after spell at Ginny and with each one blocked, he stepped the duel up a notch. The spells became harder, flew at their target quicker, and kept Ginny very much on her toes. For her part, Ginny quickly broke the rules of engagement and used both her wand and her free hand to block and fire the spells off. Ten minutes later, Harry continued the pace he set but Ginny struggled. The months with Dumbledore had built up her reserve strength and power but she still had a long way to go to match Harry spell for spell.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" Harry cried. This time, the spell reached its target. Ginny, too tired to continue blocking efficiently, found herself wandless. "Stupefy!" Harry took advantage of the momentary pause from Ginny's shock to stun her and end the duel. Walking over to her prone form, Harry released her from the spell.  
  
"Very impressive, you two. I must say you have both come a very long way in your skills. Miss Weasley-" Dumbledore let the rest of the sentence hang as he and Harry stood over her figure. She simply stared up at the men without moving and her chest heaving with effort to pull in some much needed oxygen.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I still have a ways to go. Would you kindly wake me up at the end of the lesson, please?" Ginny asked before rolling onto her side to get more comfortable.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have time to let you get a quick nap. I still have a lot of information to give you before we begin even thinking about the weapons on the walls." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore transformed the office back into its original décor. Harry assisted Ginny to one of the chairs, which she promptly fell into and both turned to listen to the headmaster as he resumed speaking. "The history behind each of these fighting techniques is fascinating, but very long and in depth, so I won't bother you with all the details. However, you do need to know key points about each item. The ax you saw came from the late 1400's ..."  
  
The lesson continued with Dumbledore passing along the 'necessary' facts. Later than either student would have liked, Dumbledore came to the end of his lecture.  
  
"I think that should do it for tonight. Take tomorrow night off to recover and catch up on your other studies. My goodness, time has gotten away from us again. You need to hurry downstairs to dinner as I am sure you don't want to miss any important announcements," he said as he got to his feet.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," they chorused as they left his office. He simply smiled as he watched the tall, black haired young man and the scarlet haired young woman leave. 'Just like Lilly and James,' he thought. 'A great match, if only they'd realize it.'  
  
*****************  
  
Down in the Great Hall, the tables teamed with life as students waited for Professor Dumbledore or the food to arrive, whichever came first. Of course, the general hope was for food. Harry and Ginny joined their friends at the table just as the headmaster walked in the room. All around, murmurs of discontent arose since it was obvious they had to endure some announcements before getting to eat. McGonagall's fork against her glass silenced the hall and Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
  
"By now most of you have heard about the events in the Gryffindor common room, this morning. I am not going to lie to you; Mr. Jones was petrified in stone but Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout are working on the cure as we speak. I want to take this moment to remind each of you not to pick up anything unknown to you or not addressed to you. Every witch and wizard needs to display caution in these times." Dumbledore paused as he let his words sink in. No one moved or spoke, waiting for him to continue. "With that in mind, I think it is safe to announce our first trip this year to Hogsmeade. Remember, this is only for students in years 3 and up and with a permission slip. For those of you who fall into that category, the trip will be this weekend."  
  
Again, Dumbledore paused, but this time because the hall erupted in chatter and waves of excitement began rippling around the room. The old headmaster smiled. If this was their reaction to the Hogsmeade trip, his next piece of information will have them rowdy all night. He raised his hand to continue and did so once the chatter died down.  
  
"I have one more piece of information for you. This next event is for the upper years only. Since it was such a success three years ago, it has been decided that we will hold another Yule Ball." The noise that rose from this was astounding. This time, the waves of excitement rolled off the students like the ocean crashing against the beach. The headmaster's smile only grew as he sat down and the food appeared.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, everyone spoke of the dance and only that. The third years and younger discussed what it was like years ago and speculated on how much grander this year's ball would be, their voices laced with longing. Of course, Harry and friends were no exception. While Ginny and Hermione began speaking quite animatedly about it, Ron sat watching his girlfriend, a mischievous glint to his eyes. Finally, Hermione noticed.  
  
"Uh, Ron? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.  
  
"My dear Miss Hermione Granger, will you do me the highest honor and accompany me to the ball?" he asked in his most regal voice possible.  
  
Hermione turned several shades of red before nodding meekly, rather hoping to get swallowed up by the table. That didn't happen but Ron did save her by plastering on one of the goofiest grins he ever used. The action pulled Hermione out of her embarrassment as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What? I wanted to make sure I didn't make the same mistake twice. Believe it or not, I can learn from my mistakes," he said. All four students laughed and broke into conversation about the ball and the weekend's trip. Ginny found herself so engrossed in the subjects that she completely forgot about her exhaustion.  
  
Dinner went by without any problems and soon the four students made their way up to the common room. When they arrived, they noticed their fellow classmates moved about as if the morning's events never even happened. They surmised that was the whole motivation behind dinner's announcements. As they made their way over to the fireplace, Parvati squealed in delight as Seamus obviously asked her to the ball. Ginny shook her head as she settled down in the couch next to Harry. Before long, the four lost themselves in talk about classes, Quidditch, and just about anything they could think of. Ginny's exhaustion finally caught up with her again and she laid her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled his arm up from under her and wrapped it around her shoulders, creating a comfortable niche for Ginny's head. In the comfort of Harry's embrace, a pleasant, dreamless sleep quickly claimed her.  
  
Hermione watched the two and couldn't help the corners of her mouth twitching and turning up at the sight. Ron seemed too engrossed in the Quidditch talk to care. At that, she did smile. With everything those two had been through, and were still going through, they really needed each other to lean on.  
  
Eventually, conversation drifted off and the students simply sat together, lost in their own worlds and staring into the fire. When the clock struck eleven, Hermione slowly climbed out of her boyfriends embrace to go to bed. Ron stood behind her and turned to his friend.  
  
"Harry, we should get to bed, too," he said. When he didn't hear a response he turned around. On the couch he found his sister curled up in Harry's arms and both slept soundly, bathed in the warm light from the fire.  
  
"Come on, Ron. Let's let them be. They could use the sleep and I really don't think I could get Ginny up the stairs on my own. We can come down early to wake them up so they don't get into trouble." He nodded and they ascended the stairs to their own dorms.  
  
A/N: HAH! TWO WEEKS! Ok, so I hope that's going a little better for you guys. I was going to make this chapter longer but some people voted on a quicker update than a longer chapter so here it is. The next one shouldn't be too much longer. Again, any questions or comments are greatly appreciated. Until next time, tchuss! 


	10. Hogsmeade Discussions

Chapter 10: Hogsmeade Discussions  
  
The week seemed to fly by as students discussed the upcoming ball in all its glory and wonder. By the end of the week, the professors announced severe detentions "to the next student who mentioned the ruddy ball." Dumbledore had to be the only staff member who didn't mind the commotion. After all, it was his plan to announce it that early in order to distract the students from the Gryffindor still frozen in the infirmary. The professors were still trying to discover the cause since they couldn't determine the antidote to counteract it without knowing what caused it. No one had any luck in that area. Ginny continued having dreams with the exception of the night she spent in the common room. After that brutal night, the peace of the following night was welcomed by both teens.  
  
Saturday morning dawned bright and early as Ginny awoke from another dream. Thoroughly used to waking up in this manner, Ginny dragged herself to the bathroom for blood control and then washed up. Ten minutes later, she found herself standing in the common room, towering over a very unsuspecting young man with black hair. She took the opportunity to let her eyes graze over his appearance and the open book that doubled as a pillow. With a mischievous twinkle in her eye, she opened her mouth to help him welcome in the new day.  
  
"Up, Potter! The world is ending! You need to save it!" she yelled. Harry bolted up and had his wand and hand outstretched, ready to jinx her into next week. As he came to his senses, he found Ginny clutching her sides before him, shaking with laughter.  
  
"You should have seen your face. You looked like a deer caught in headlights of a muggle car. It was priceless!" she said as she slowly began regaining her breath.  
  
"Oh I did, did I? Well, I wonder why, you minx," he replied, finally calming down. Shaking his head like a wet dog, he cleared his mind of the last vestiges of sleep. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll meet you down at breakfast." Without waiting for a response, he turned and made his way to his dormitory, leaving a still giggling Ginny in his wake.  
  
Sometime later, Harry, a slightly calmer Ginny, Hermione, and Ron stood in the Great Hall, ready to leave for Hogsmeade.  
  
"Everyone ready to go? Remember, stay close to Harry; he'll protect us from evil and danger," Ginny said, snickering. Harry's threatening glare merely sent her into more peals of laughter. Finally giving up, as this was the routine the whole morning so far, he slumped his shoulders and stalked out of the school. Ron and Hermione shook their heads and ran after their friend. Ginny, still shaking slightly, brought up the rear.  
  
The trek to the village was uneventful yet extremely exhilarating as the wind blew around them; a slight nip in the air, but not enough to be cold. The cool breeze wrapped its fingers around the students, banishing all traces of fatigue and replacing it with a newly found excitement. The three seventh years and one sixth year were no exception.  
  
"So, where does everyone want to go, today?" Hermione asked upon reaching the town gates.  
  
"You have to ask? I'm going to Zonko's. I've got to try to find some ammunition to use against the twins," Ron answered firmly.  
  
"I'll join you and give you some pointers," replied Harry as they began walking away, leaving the girls in the street.  
  
"Wait, guys. We should meet for lunch or something," Hermione called out to them.  
  
"I suppose we could do that. See you at noon then." Without another word, the boys disappeared down the street.  
  
"It's a miracle they even remember we exist sometimes," Hermione observed.  
  
"Oh, it's always been that way and you know it. So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"I want to get new dress robes for the ball. I could certainly use your help and we could even find you something to wear, too." Hermione's face looked too hopeful and too full of energy for Ginny to deny her friend. However, Ginny had no intentions of looking for new robes of her own as they hurried off down the street.  
  
Madame Malcolm's shop was at the end of the road and the girls had to squeeze past a group of third years eyeing the dress robes with dreamy looks in order to get in. The shop was small and several other girls crowded the counter, vying for attention. Ginny and Hermione stayed towards the back and soon a small plump witch came up to them.  
  
"Can I help you my dears?" she asked. At Hermione's nod, the witch swept them away to a secluded spot that served as a fitting room. Hermione wasted no time in spelling out what she was looking for. It sounded awfully extravagant and complicated to Ginny but the seamstress seemed to know exactly what she was after. With a swish of her wand, a dress appeared and Hermione disappeared behind a curtain to try it on.  
  
"What about you, my dear? What are you looking for?" she turned her attention to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not after a dress," she said.  
  
"Well, it certainly doesn't hurt to try some on, dearie."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Oh, just try some on, Ginny. You never know what will happen," Hermione said stepping out of the room. Ginny and the seamstress turned to her as she walked up to the middle platform and spun around. The dress looked wonderful on Hermione. Though it looked extravagant on the hangar, Hermione toned it down very effectively.  
  
"I think we found the one. It looks simply stunning on you, my dear," the seamstress gushed.  
  
"Yes, it definitely looks good. It accents all the right areas and I'm sure Ron will love it," Ginny said evilly. Her remark served its purpose and Hermione blushed a deep rose color.  
  
"Ok. Your turn, Missie," Hermione retorted.  
  
"No. Hermione, no. I can't. I – I don't have a date."  
  
"Maybe not right now, but who knows what might happen in the future. I don't and I'm pretty sure you can't either."  
  
"But-" Before she could finish her complaints, Hermione dragged her back to the fitting room with an armful of robes to try. Ginny had the first one on in a whirlwind of cloth and suddenly found herself standing before the mirror. The dress looked good on her but Ginny's eyes were drawn to the large scars on her neck and shoulders that were just beginning to heal.  
  
"Oh, dearie, has-"  
  
"No, I don't like it. I'm going to get changed. We need to get going anyways, Hermione," Ginny cut off any more comments by stalking back into the changing rooms. Ten minutes later, Hermione bought her dress robes and both girls stood outside, turning and heading back down the road to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Ginny, I'm really sorry about that. I completely forgot about the scars. Maybe some sort of spell can cover it up?"  
  
"It's alright, Hermione. Don't worry about it. It's a mute point anyway. Oh, look. The guys actually beat us in there. Let's join them before they think we ditched them."  
  
Hermione shook her head at Ginny's avoidance but followed her in anyway. As usual, the place was crowded and the girls had to wind around several tables bursting with people before they managed to reach the boys in a booth at the back of the room.  
  
"Welcome. Glad you could make it. You know, we were starting to wonder if you had been taken or something. So, who wants a butterbeer?" Ron asked and the other three voiced their acceptance.  
  
"I think I'll join you since I'm sure you could use some help, butterfingers," Hermione said affectionately. Ron scowled at her but followed her to the bar anyway to retrieve their drinks. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and began snickering at their antics.  
  
"Did you enjoy your morning?" Harry asked, leaning over to speak with Ginny.  
  
"It was okay. Hermione had fun at least so I guess it was a success," she replied. "Did you and Ron find what you were after?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes we did." They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited for their friends to return.  
  
"It couldn't have worked. There are way too many students running around here for the letter to have activated correctly," a familiar voice said as it floated over the top of the booth. Both Ginny and Harry recognized it as one of the two voices from the room in the passageway.  
  
"I assure you, the potion worked. A student is in the hospital wing, completely petrified. It's not my fault the kid picked it up instead of Potter. Besides, how could the warning be understood if he was petrified? It's better this way," sneered the second voice.  
  
"Harry, it's them," whispered Ginny.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Obviously, the warning wasn't heeded. We need to do something more. Master must not know about the 'failure'. We will do something bigger, grander; something to get Dumbledore's attention and something that can't be ignored. Turning students to stone doesn't cut it. A death would, though," the first voice said.  
  
"No. It's too drastic. Something will happen but it's imperative that we keep it small. We will have a much greater affect if students just begin freezing up or small accidents happen to them. If they don't know what is happening, it will be much more effective. After all, ignorance breeds fear and terror. That's how we will do it. Keep it subtle and build the fear," the second voice replied. "Now, no more of this. We can be overheard and that's the last thing we need."  
  
"Here you go. Man, who would have thought it would be so difficult to get four drinks," Ron said as he and Hermione returned to the table.  
  
"What do you think they are up to?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but it can't be good," Harry replied.  
  
"Huh? What are you guys talking about? Who's up to stuff? What's Malfoy doing this time?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Malfoy isn't doing anything that we are aware of. We'll tell you later what's going on. What took so long to get the drinks? Did you get side tracked?" Ginny asked suggestively.  
  
"Ginny Weasley. I can't believe you just said that," screeched Hermione. The other two laughed but Ron's face was doing its best to match his hair color. Over his shoulder, Harry noticed two people get up from the only other table around them.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal," he began.  
  
"Harry, shouldn't we save this for later?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"No, I think it will be okay. They just left so we should be fine." From there, Harry preceded to tell Ron and Hermione about overhearing the conversation in the deserted hallway and then the conversation they just overheard. By the end of the tale, Ron and Hermione sat staring at Harry and Ginny with wide eyes.  
  
"That means they were responsible for the attack in the common room," Ron stated slowly, obviously piecing the puzzle together.  
  
"Yes, but we now know that it was a potion of sorts that did so maybe that will help the staff find a cure. We need to tell Dumbledore so they can get going on solving the problem," Hermione said, logically.  
  
"Yes, but we can wait until later. A few more hours aren't going to hurt anyone and I have a few more things to get," Harry answered.  
  
"Great. So do I. Ginny, I need you to come with me this time, please?" Ron asked his sister, throwing in the largest puppy dog eyes he could manage.  
  
"You know you look ridiculous like that, right? I suppose I could join you but if you pull any pranks on me or anything like that, I'm leaving you," Ginny threatened. Ron grinned and pulled her out of the booth and out the door.  
  
"Good grief. One would think he was expecting the place to go up in flames if he stayed a moment later," Hermione observed. Harry smiled but he suddenly seemed somewhat hesitant and uneasy.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course. What is it?"  
  
"Well, since fifth year was such a disaster, I want to know how the female brain works."  
  
"Harry, there is no way I can explain the inner workings of our brains. Maybe it would work better if you told me what specifically you were after. It has to do with Ginny, doesn't it?" Hermione pinned him with a calculating look.  
  
"Yes it does and I can't afford to alienate her and butcher this."  
  
"I'm sure she'd love to go to the ball with you." Hermione's guess proved correct when Harry gave her a surprised look.  
  
"How – how?" he stuttered.  
  
"It was painfully obvious, Harry. But don't worry; I'm sure she'd love to go with you. Goodness, its certainly taken you long enough to do something," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So, is there any advice or anything I need to know about when I do this?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot and you should be fine. Just ask her and I'm sure she'll say yes, though you may want to do it with a little more finesse than Ron did."  
  
"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, thanks."  
  
"Oh, wait – um, never mind," she mumbled.  
  
"What? Hermione you can't do that. Please, what is it?"  
  
"Well, this morning we tried on some robes and it didn't go well for her because the seamstress saw one of the cuts on her shoulder and neck. At least, I think that's why she was upset," Hermione explained. "But Harry, I think you should still ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes. Now, anything else you would like to talk about?"  
  
"Nope, that was it. Thank you," Harry answered. "So, do you have anything else you want to look at or just browse or would you like to sit here the rest of the afternoon?"  
  
Hermione laughed and they decided to just browse the shops until something grabbed them or they ran into the Weasleys.  
  
*********************  
  
"Ronald Weasley! If you don't stop and tell me what is so bloody important, I'm going to go back in there where there is some sanity!" Ginny said to her brother, exasperated.  
  
"Sorry, Gin. I'm looking for a gift for Hermione. I want to get her some jewelry or something really nice for her for the ball and I'm just really nervous. That's why I wanted you to come with. I want your opinion," Ron explained.  
  
"Alright, I'll help but you have to calm down first. There's the jeweler's if you're interested in that." Ron gulped and hesitantly walked in the door, Ginny, rolling her eyes, followed him in.  
  
Inside, the store was lined with glass cases of all different types of rings, necklaces, and the works. Ron ambled over to a case with sets of earrings and necklaces and began scrutinizing each one. They were nice but not what he was after. Just as he was ready to leave, he saw it. Quickly calling Ginny over, he pointed it out to her. Ginny looked at it and was struck with an idea.  
  
"Ron, you didn't follow us this morning, did you?" she asked.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"That would go perfectly with the robes she chose. Find out how much it is and let's get going." She wandered around while Ron haggled with the salesperson, coming to rest before a case of elaborate chokers. Some were very extravagant and gaudy but others were simple enough that she could pull it off. Unfortunately, cost was the driving factor and there was no way she could even afford it.  
  
"You don't think I should have gotten her one of those do you?" Ron asked as he came up behind her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no. I think you picked the right items. Well, if you're done, let's get going," she said as she walked to the door. They spent the remainder of the afternoon wandering around and buying Christmas gifts for their friends and family since they had the time. By mid afternoon, both couples exhausted their funds for the day and met up together again in front of the shrieking shack.  
  
"Well, it certainly looks like you have been productive," Hermione said as she saw her boyfriend and his sister coming up the path. Ron carried most of the packages while Ginny only had a few.  
  
"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Ron replied as he offered Hermione an arm while shifting all the other packages into his other arm. She took it and they began walking back to the castle, completely forgetting about Harry and Ginny.  
  
"You know, we could easily jinx them so they don't go anywhere or maybe make the road jump up and bite them," Ginny said as she and Harry slowly fell into step behind them.  
  
"We could but that wouldn't be very nice, now would it?" Harry responded.  
  
"Who said nice had anything to do with it? I just wanted to have some fun."  
  
Harry laughed at Ginny as she turned her mouth into a pout. "Right, like that's going to help your cause," he replied.  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dang."  
  
Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the trek back to the castle in amiable conversation, occasionally throwing in quips loud enough to reach Ron and Hermione. Harry, though, seemed a little preoccupied to the redhead and she didn't miss it. Just as they reached the main doors into Hogwarts, both had enough. 'Okay, this is it, Harry, just ask her,' he thought, giving himself the last pep talk. But Ginny beat him to the punch.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? You've seemed distant or distracted on the way back. Did something happen?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, no, nothing happened, yet. I mean lots of things did happen but nothing that upset me or anything. Well, maybe it's more a question of what hasn't happened yet. I mean – oh, heck. I'm rambling, aren't I?"  
  
"Yup. It's rather amusing though."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I think what I'm trying to get out is this. Ginny, um, will you, um, will you go to the ball with me?" he finally got out.  
  
Ginny's eyes went through a torrent of emotions before finally settling on sadness, bordering on despair. Harry watched her, breath held until she began speaking.  
  
"Harry, I would love to go with you but I can't. I'm really sorry. Find someone else who will have fun with you and don't worry about me," she said slowly.  
  
"But Ginny, I don't want to go with someone else and I'm sure I wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much as if you joined me. Please, why can't you go? Did someone else ask you first? Or are you waiting for someone else? If that's the case, please, just tell me."  
  
"No. There isn't anyone else and no one has asked me. It's just that I can't go. With anyone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Without another word, Ginny pushed through Ron and Hermione and ran up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
****************************  
  
Well, there's chapter 10. I hope it's not too bad of a cliffy that sends mobs of raging HP fans after me cuz that's just scary. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I'll warn you that I have to move into an apartment next month that doesn't have the internet so it might be awhile in coming, but I'll try. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really enjoy reading your comments so please, keep it up. And I promise for those of you who are a little tired with the fluff, it will get into more of a plot soon, but, as I am a hopeless romantic, I'm sure there will always be strains of it. Hehe. Anyway, thanks for reading with me and don't forget to review. Oh, one last thing. Do you guys prefer the author's notes at the beginning or the end or do you not really care? Just let me know in your reviews. K, this time I really am done. ( 


	11. Torturous Nightmares

A/N: I'm so sorry for this chapter taking so frickin' long to get out but I was having a dickens of a time with the dream sequence. Many, many special thanks go out to Tora-uma for her help since it would have taken a lot longer if I didn't have her help. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and I promise the next chapter will come out faster than this one did. So enjoy and leave me a note at the end! :) P.S. I'm having difficulty figuring out how to section it off on again so please bear with me and hopefully i'll have it figured out next time.

Chapter 11: Torturous Nightmares

Hermione watched Ginny fly up the stairs before she turned to meet Harry's bewildered eyes. Ron looked simply confused but, for once, didn't say anything.

"Harry, did you-" Hermione asked?

"Yes."

"Huh. I wonder what's going on. Let me see if I can do anything," she responded, half to herself and half to the awaiting boys.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to go," Ron suggested, guessing the subject.

"I doubt it," Hermione mused. "There's something off about this."

"Just don't force her or push her, Hermione," Harry warned, recognizing the gleam in his friend's eyes.

"Of course. Well, I'll catch you guys at dinner." Without another word, she disappeared up the stairs, leaving the two boys in the entrance hall, gazing after her.

"Well, you know, Harry, if Ginny still doesn't want to join you, you could always ask Padma again," laughed Ron as Harry grimaced, flashbacks to the first Yule Ball spinning in his head.

"Oh shut it. Just because you just happen to have a date," he replied.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure I had a decent date this time around instead of waiting till the last minute," Ron concluded as they walked off, headed for some destination with the best intentions of staying out of trouble. Neither saw a pair of golden eyes gleaming in from outside as the great doors closed; golden eyes that saw and heard everything.

After Ginny ran out the hall, she fled to her room and collapsed on her bed. Covering her face with her pillow, she attempted to block out the images plaguing her mind. It didn't work. She saw Harry's face and the shocked disappointment that remained. Yes, she would love to go with him but all the robes had low necklines intended to show off skin. Last year, she wouldn't have thought twice about such things, but now, now she couldn't even consider going. Running her hand across her neck and shoulders, she felt the bumps of the multiple scars marring her skin. Sucking in a deep breath and getting nothing but cloth, she rolled over and managed to resume breathing. A single tear trickled down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep; feeling like Voldemort had won yet again.

Voices drifted to her as she stood in the familiar entryway but Ginny was in no mood to comply with the dream. Turning away from the room she was used to, she walked towards another door down the hall and opened it slowly. Nothing greeted her save darkness and the trace smell of sweat and blood.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" she called out, immediately realizing how idiotic and dangerous that move was.

"Ginny? What on earth are you doing here? How did you-?" a familiar voice rasped out from a figure chained to the wall.

"Charlie? Bloody hell, how . . . ?"

"Ginny, never mind me, you have to leave now!"

"I can't. Besides, I'm not about to leave you here alone in a house full death eaters."

"Ginny, I've been here for awhile, I'll be fine but you have to get out of here. They won't show any mercy and they certainly won't mind chaining you up right next to me."

"Then maybe you better tell me exactly how to get you down from there because I am certainly not going to leave you here."

"Ginny, no. We don't have time for this. You need to go now!"

"Quite right, my dear. You should have listened to your brother. Actually, I'm glad you are still here as now your brother will have a friendly face to watch as he leaves us," sneered a voice from underneath a heavy, hooded cloak. Ginny whipped around and stared as Voldemort walked into the center of the room. Standing defiantly between her brother and the Dark Lord, she waited for the first move.

"Move." His tone was quiet but had a harsh edge, intending to strike fear into any listener's heart. Ginny didn't move.

"No. I won't let you kill my brother. It isn't even him you are after; it's me and Harry. How would killing Charlie help you?" she asked, trying desperately to keep the panic and worry out of her voice.

"Ginny, move. He'll kill you if you don't and I can't let that happen. I won't let you do this," Charlie wheezed behind her.

"You don't have to. He won't kill me. He has too much fun torturing me to kill me."

"Brave words, but you are correct. I'm not going to kill you. But I will show you how much suffering life can hold," Voldemort sneered. In the next instant, he waved his hand and two Death Eaters appeared, summoning Ginny to them and binding her to keep her out of the way.

"Crucio!" Voldemort sent the curse flying at Charlie who strained against his chains. His voice filled the room as the pain lanced through his body. Ginny pulled against her captors as she tried to break free but the ropes and hands upon her held her fast.

"You see, my dear? You really should have listened to me in the first place. If you had, his suffering would not be so bad. As it is, I must teach you a lesson," Voldemort said as he chuckled. Turning back to Charlie, he cursed him again and again. Charlie's screams echoed throughout the room and mingled with Ginny's.

"Please stop! I'll cooperate. Just please leave him alone!" Ginny screamed to their captors. Voldemort turned to look at her as he paused in his cursing, allowing Charlie a moment to catch his breath.

"No. I don't think you quite grasp the concept here. I do not approve of people defying me and you are no exception." Slowly, Voldemort turned away from Ginny and surveyed Charlie's battered form. He hung against the wall limply with only the chains to hold him up. Spasms visibly wracked his frame as the pain continued to flow through his muscles like tiny needles pricking him from all angles. Voldemort sneered as he watched both redheads respond to the pain.

Eventually, Charlie's body began to calm down and the spasms lessened as the effects of the Cruciatus Curse wore off. A small glimmer of hope worked its way through Ginny that this just might be the last of the torture. As extremely optimistic and naïve as it was, she held onto that belief as long as possible.

"Now, do you have your breath back?" Voldemort sneered to his prisoner on the wall.

Instantly, Ginny knew that not only would 'playtime' continue but that things were going to get much worse. This time, she was not disappointed. She watched helplessly as he reached into his robes and pulled something out.

"Remember this little pearl?" Voldemort asked. "I figured since it was already contaminated with Weasley blood that a little more wouldn't hurt anyone. Now, where to start and what to do," he said as he raised the familiar knife up to Charlie's body. "Ah, I know. How about we make a set of twins? Matching marks for brother and sister."

"Leave her alone!" Charlie managed to gasp out.

"Aw, but you don't understand me. She already has the marks. It's you who will get the matching ones." Without another word, Voldemort quickly gave Charlie the promised cuts. "Few would call me artistic but, given the proper canvas, I will demonstrate that I am indeed talented." Taking a step back, Voldemort assessed his victim on the wall before he proceeded to carve various designs into Charlie's skin. Taking the point of the knife, he began in the middle of Charlie's chest and lightly dragged it around and down to his waist, forming a swirl of blood on the battered man. Next, the tip was inserted into Charlie's side and was drug up and over the previous cut so that there was now a giant, bloody 'x' on Charlie's chest. A few quick flicks of Voldemort's wrist and several shorter and deeper cuts appeared on Charlie's skin.

Ginny could do nothing to help her brother and it tore her up inside. She tried to look away but found she couldn't avert her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her vision took in the sight of her brother bleeding from head to toe as the 'artist' obviously enjoyed himself. Charlie's screams ceased as he clenched his jaw against the pain in an attempt to deny Voldemort some of his delight. The knife continued to slice into the Weasley boy's skin, giving him a different type of pain than what he'd experienced from the Cruciatus Curse. He looked over at his sister and locked eyes with her. Painful regret met agonized sorrow. Finally, Ginny managed to tear her eyes away from him and allowed her head to fall forward in defeat.

"Now, now. We can't have you missing the show. You must watch it in all its glory," one of her captors whispered to her. The other Death Eater simply grabbed her chin and roughly pulled it up, forcing her to watch. By now, Charlie's shirtless chest was covered in blood but still the torment continued.

"If you have any last words to say to each other, you may want to say them soon. I can guarantee there won't be a second chance," Voldemort sneered at them.

"Please, please stop this. I've learned my lesson. I won't defy you anymore just please leave him alone!" Ginny shouted, defeat clear in her voice.

"Hmm. Those really aren't very comforting words for your brother. I'm ashamed of you. You can do better, now try again."

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault; I never should have let it happen. I'm sorry."

"Ginny ... don't. ... It's... it's not your fault ... and I would never ... never even think it was. ...Please, just tell ...everyone I love them ...and I'll see you later ...'kay squirt?" Charlie managed to wheeze out.

"Okay. I love you, too, Charlie," she answered, a sob escaping her hold.

"You just used up your last chance. I hope it was worth it." Without another word, Voldemort plunged the knife into Charlie's chest and carved out his heart.

Ginny screamed as she watched her brother's eyes lose their focus and gain a vacant look as Voldemort removed the organ from his chest. Holding it in is hands, he let out a maniacal laugh that filled the room.

"No! CHARLIE!!!!!"

Hermione left the boys standing in the hall as she made her way up through Hogwarts to the Gryffindor tower. Upon reaching the portrait, she promptly provided the password and walked inside to the common room. Quickly scanning the room, she noted that it was rather empty and there was a decided lack of red hair. That could only mean that Ginny had either gone up to her room or she had miss calculated entirely and the redhead had found some other safe haven. Hoping it was the first option, she made her way up the stairs to the girls' dormitories just as the portrait swung open again. Throwing a quick glance behind her, she noticed the boys coming in and heading over to the chairs by the fireplace. Continuing her journey, she quickly came to the sixth years' door and knocked gently.

"Ginny? Are you in there?" she called softly. Upon not hearing any response, she quietly grabbed the door handle and opened the door far enough to check the beds. Just as she figured, one of the beds was occupied by the redhead in question. Deciding not to bother her, Hermione began to slowly back out of the room.

"No, please, please stop this," Ginny whimpered.

Hermione stopped in the doorway and turned back to the sleepy girl. Looking closer this time, she noticed Ginny's face was scrunched up in agony. Walking back to the bed, she leaned over and carefully tried to shake Ginny awake. When this failed, she shook her a little harder and called Ginny's name louder. Still, there was no response save for Ginny's cries increasing in volume. Hermione quickly scanned Ginny's body hoping the cries weren't from more cuts but from simple nightmares that could be soothed and quieted upon waking. Having come up empty, she resumed trying to wake her friend.

In the common room, Harry and Ron set up a game of chess and began playing, joining the pieces in hurling insults at each other. Slowly, Harry began withdrawing from their banter until Ron noticed Harry's distraction.

"Alright, Harry. I know you're nervous about the ball and everything but this is ridiculous. At least try to pay attention to what we're doing," he said, exasperated.

"Huh? No, I'm not thinking about the ball. I just have a feeling that Voldemort's up to his old tricks. Sorry, I'll try and focus better," Harry responded.

"You mean your scar is hurting, right?"

"A little but it's nothing too big." Harry began hoping it was the truth though somehow doubting it as the pain began increasing. Suddenly, his forehead exploded in pain and Harry was forced to double over on the board, sending the chess pieces flying.

"Harry!" Ron jumped up and was at his friend's side in a hurry.

"No. Don't worry about me. Check... check on Ginny. Hurry," he managed to ground out.

Ron turned and tried to run up the stairs to the girls' dorms but the alarm stopped him momentarily and that was as far as he got before a solid force sent him careening back into the common room.

"NO! CHARLIE!!!!" Ginny screamed as she came awake, bolting up into a sitting position and just narrowly avoiding Hermione's head in the process. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she only partially registered the other girl's presence before jumping out of bed and running out the door.

"Ginny! Wait, slow down! Ginny it was a dream!" Hermione called after her.

Ginny paid no heed as she ran down the stairs and into her brother. Both Weasley's went tumbling down the rest of the stairs to land in a heap at the foot. Shrugging her brother off her, she got up and attempted to bolt out the portrait hole. Harry, having leapt up the minute she came down the stairs, firmly caught her in his arms before she could get out the door.

"Let me go! I have to tell Dumbledore, there's still time, there has to be. He can save him! I won't abandon him. Let me go! I have to help Charlie!" she cried out, struggling to get out of Harry's grip. Ron simply stood frozen as he watched his sister struggle. What did his brother have to do with anything? And what on earth was she talking about? Surely it couldn't be connected to Harry's scar hurting, to Voldemort, could it?

"No, Ginny. It was just a dream. I'm sure, Charlie's fine wherever he is," Hermione tried to soothe her.

"No! You don't understand! He was there! Chained to a wall in the bloody mansion! Voldemort was cutting him and drawing on him with the knife. We have to save him! Let me go!" she cried, beating on Harry's chest.

"Ginny, it's too late. It's over now. Whatever you saw has already happened, there is nothing we or Dumbledore or anyone can do about it," Harry said softly.

"No. It's not true. There has to be something," she said, the fight beginning to leave her as she knew the truth in Harry's words however much she tried to deny it.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through the room as she walked through the portrait hole, silencing the still screaming alarm. "Why did the alarm go off and what is wrong with you, Miss. Weasley?"

"I set the alarm off, Professor, because I was trying to check on my sister and Harry's scar hurt and we were worried about her and..." Ron rambled, stopping as the head of house glared at him.

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I think perhaps you had better follow me." With that, she turned and marched out of the common room. Harry gently pulled Ginny with him and Ron and Hermione brought up the rear as they followed their professor through the halls destined for the headmaster's office.


	12. Discoveries

Chapter 12: Discoveries!

Professor McGonagall led Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione up the winding steps to the headmaster's office door. Ginny released a shuttering sigh as her head of house knocked sharply. Seeing this, Harry gave her a quick hug before they all entered the room.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on? What's wrong?" Ron asked, taking in the solemn expressions on his father's and headmaster's faces and his mother's puffy eyes.

"Ron, Ginny... Albus just told us-" Mr. Weasley started but a catch in his voice prevented him from continuing.

"Members of the Order found Charlie lying in a field. Unfortunately, by the time we got there, there was nothing we could do to help him," Albus finished.

Molly resumed her sobbing into her husband's shoulder as the headmaster watched the reactions of his four students. Hermione waited about thirty seconds before tears fell from her eyes. Seeking some form of comfort and wanting to give that same comfort, she turned to her boyfriend, but he only stood still, arms mechanically coming around her; shock and disbelief clearly evident on his face.

"We were too late. I was too late. I should have told you sooner. You could have saved him, healed him," Ginny spoke quietly. Albus' eyes landed on her and what he saw broke his heart. She knew. She knew all the horrific details and probably watched it first hand.

"Miss Weasley," he began sympathetically. "Are you physically hurt at all?"

Ginny raised her eyes from their spaced look and let out a hollow laugh before answering. "Oh no. I'm fine. Actually, it's more effective to not touch me at all. Besides physical scars heal but the emotional wounds are so much deeper. Why settle for such superficial torture when much more lasting damage can be done?" she finished with her voice rising until it bordered on hysteria.

Harry watched her slowly lose her grip while she spoke. When she finished, he simply reached out and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her trembling as he held her. In another part of his mind, he heard Dumbledore continue talking.

"I was right there. I should have done something to save him," she whispered, soft enough that Harry had to strain to hear her. Looking up, he met the headmaster's eyes and caught the small nod before he gently guided Ginny outside the office. Once outside, Harry turned her to face him.

"Ginny, stop. This is NOT your fault. It's Voldemort who did it. How often have you told me this?" he asked her, holding her shoulders firmly.

"Yes, but I could have helped. I had time before Voldemort showed up. We spent so much time talking but I should have been trying to get him out."

"Gin, you know that wouldn't work. What else did he do that has you so upset? I mean besides cursing Charlie. What happened?" he asked gently.

"My brother died and I was there to watch it all. That's what happened. What's worse, I can't even tell my family that he didn't suffer. He did, a lot. After the Cruciatus Curse, he cut him, matching cuts with mine. Then Voldemort used the cursed knife all over. He thought he was merely drawing on a canvas. When he got bored of that, then he finally killed him. But he didn't use the killing curse as you might expect. Oh no, he had to literally carve out his heart!" By the time she finished explaining, her hysteria finally calmed and channeled all the energy into tears.

As the first few began falling, Harry had pulled her into his arms as they sat on the steps. As she finished, he held her as close to him as he could manage, allowing her to sob on his chest. Of all the things he'd been forced to witness, none of it had been that gruesome. That fact alone made his blood boil. She never should have had any other close contacts with that man, that monster. The Chamber was bad enough, but this?

Harry had to force himself to take several deep breaths before he squeezed Ginny too hard from his anger. Getting a grip, he continued holding her and rubbing her back. Having no words to offer her, they simply sat quietly on the stairs in the small corridor. Occasionally, Harry planted soft butterfly kisses in her hair as he held her. Slowly, her tears abated and she simply sat in his arms, relishing the small amount of comfort she could find. In the calm that always follows tears, she began humming. Barely audible at first, but slowly growing loud enough for Harry to hear without straining his ears. He could hear the noise from the office drift away to nothing. It seemed the whole school quieted to hear Ginny's song. When she came to the end of it, she took a deep breath and stood up. With a calm, determined look, she stood, gave Harry one last quick hug, and walked back into Dumbledore's office leaving Harry to follow her.

"What has been done and what still needs to be done?" she asked as she entered and moved to stand by her parents. When she received no answer beyond questioning looks, she continued. "We need to continue doing things; continue living. Charlie would want it that way. Besides, if we let our lives come to a grinding halt, then Voldemort wins. I am so sick of that and I want to fight back. No, I need to fight back. So, again, what needs to be done for us and for Charlie? How can we keep moving? What can I do?"

"Oh Ginny," her mother whispered, covering Ginny's hands with her own as they rested on her shoulder.

"I believe funeral arrangements need to be arranged. Medi-wizards are doing what they can to clean him up," the headmaster said gently.

"Alright. Well, are we allowed to have a memorial service or a funeral for him? I think we need some sort of service. He deserves it. I don't care how it has to be done, but we have to make it work."

The group spent the rest of the afternoon planning a small service for the departed Weasley. Bill appeared halfway through the meeting to find that his little sister had taken charge and pulled the whole family out of their all encompassing grief and turned it into a very productive energy. Even Harry and Hermione helped where they could. By the time the sun set, they walked out of the headmaster's office, tired and drained. The students bade farewell to the older Weasleys and returned to the common room.

"Ron, do you want to play a game of chess?" Ginny inquired.

"We can try but I really don't know how well it would work."

"It doesn't have to be entirely successful," she said encouragingly, denying her brother any chance to refuse the offer.

The rest of the evening saw the four students sitting around the fire, half heartedly playing games or attempting to hold conversations. The rest of the gryffindors came and went, all having come to the same conclusion that these four were not to be disturbed. As the night grew late, Hermione decided to head up to bed, her hope being that this was all just a bad dream and tomorrow morning they would all wake up and everything would be alright again. Her friends began trickling up after her and went to their respective rooms. No one noticed that Harry remained in the common room.

In her own room, Ginny lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Despite her overwhelming exhaustion, she was too terrified to even try to fall asleep. She knew that Voldemort would not pass up the opportunity to harass and torture her again. Twice in one day would be like a free pass and bottomless purse in a candy store for a child. There was just no way to know how or what he would do if he had the chance and she just couldn't take that chance right now. Anything he did would break her. She just knew it would and that simply couldn't happen. With only one option available to her, Ginny resolved to stay awake the rest of the night.

Noticing she was losing the battle in bed, she threw her legs over the side of it and quietly made her way down to the common room. She was slightly startled when a certain ebony haired young man turned to her as if he had been waiting for her.

"Harry? What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you. I figured you would try to avoid sleeping tonight and it's always easier to do that when you have some company. Come on, we can talk or just sit or do whatever you want to. Then again, if you want to be alone, that's fine too. I'll just go to bed."

"No! I mean, please don't go, unless you want to," Ginny said, her voice falling off and her face striving to match her hair. Harry merely smiled and collapsed on one of the big red couches before the fire. Ginny followed him and sat comfortably down beside him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

"I asked you first."

Silence settled on the pair of students.

"Why did Voldemort have to cut and slash him before he carved out my brother's heart?" Ginny finally asked, her voice barely audible over the crackle of the fire.

Harry looked at her closely. He couldn't believe she had been forced to witness the brutality, though a small, hidden voice in the back of his mind told him that he knew full well what the monster was capable of. Yes, he had seen some pretty bad things in his time, but nothing that bad. Voldemort was finally stepping up his violent acts and all they could do was hang on for the ride, always one step behind. It infuriated him but there was nothing he could do. Well, there was one thing he could do. Without another thought, he reached out and gently drew Ginny into him. She didn't protest or even startle, but merely burrowed deeper into his embrace. If he couldn't directly stop Voldemort right now, he could at least try to ease his friend's suffering, however minute and inefficient it might be. At least it was something.

"Harry? What are your dreams like?" Ginny asked softly.

"Well, mostly they are really weird, usually consisting of Quidditch, chess, and Ron hanging upside down like a bat," he answered.

"No. That's not what I mean. You know, I would have had no problem living my whole life not knowing that you dream about my brother. I meant when you dream about Voldemort and the Death Eaters," she said, swatting him gently.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little. My dreams tend to show me what he's planning to do or occasionally an interrogation. Unfortunately, though, I think he's been blocking me or something but I haven't had a dream since you started your own dreams. Of course, I still know when he's active but I no longer know what he's doing. In its own way, it can be very disconcerting."

"I think it's good. At least it gives you a break."

"Yeah, but I'd rather go back to that than not knowing."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Both students fell silent and simply let their minds clear. The flames danced in the fireplace and the soft popping of the wood soothed their taunt emotions and help calmed them. Before long, and much sooner than either expected, their eyelids grew heavy and both Gryffindor's fell fast asleep holding each other close. As the night passed, the flames slowly died and the moonlight streamed through the tower windows, bathing them in its silvery light.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In another part of the castle, the headmaster and his phoenix were wide awake. Fawkes watched with beady eyes as Dumbledore shuffled through his office looking for something special but it was eluding him.

"Now where is it? I know I have it here somewhere. I don't suppose you know where it is, do you Fawkes?"

Fawkes squawked in reply.

"Yes. That certainly helps." Dumbledore stood from the cabinet he'd been rifling through and turned to face the bird directly. "I suppose an old headmaster talking to his bird is a sign of an old man losing his marbles. Oh well. Then again, life is always much more fun for the crazy. Ah-hah! There it is." Looking just beyond the phoenix, he saw the subject of his query. "Hm... We really could have used this years ago. But, we have it now and we need to make sure it gets used. I don't want Miss Weasley's dreams to continue or even get worse. One of these times, it just might kill her."

Dumbledore picked up the necklace and moved it to his desk for "safe keeping." Granted, he thought wryly, it would help if his desk was a lot cleaner. Turning to Fawkes, he gently stroked the bird's head before making his way to his own bed.

Finally, the castle fell silent as its occupants all made their way to the world of dreams.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione awoke early the next morning and made her way down to the common room since the idea of catching anymore sleep was completely pointless. The sight that greeted her put a smile on her face. As an idea formed in her head, she quietly left the room without leaving a single piece of evidence that she had ever been there. Creeping quietly up the stairs to the boys' dorm, she ran through all the possible reactions and consequences and finally decided that it would still be more than worth it. The first, and possibly the most dangerous, was Ron's. Hopefully she wouldn't run into him on her 'mission'. Okay, luck wasn't on her side. Ron stood against the wall looking at her with a very blank, emotionless face.

"Ron. How are you holding up this morning?" she asked as she walked over to give him what she hoped was a comforting hug. His arms remained limp by his sides in fury or barely masked sorrow, she couldn't tell.

"I'd be a lot better if I knew where Harry was. Bloody hell, Hermione, I can't deal with something happening to him right now. Please tell me you know where he is and that he isn't in trouble," he responded, emotions finally pushing through.

"Relax, Ron. Yes, I know where Harry is and he is very safe. Well, at least I hope he is. It really all depends on you. I won't tell you unless you swear not to flip out on either of us," she replied quite firmly.

"He's with Ginny, isn't he?" Ron sighed as he continued. "I don't suppose they are down in the common room, are they?"

"Alright, yes, they are. Will you let me finish my mission before we head down? Please?"

Giving his girlfriend a very odd look, he nodded and followed her to the sixth year's room. Quietly, she opened the door and began to walk through but a gentle yet firm grip on her shoulder prevented her from going too far. She turned a questioning look upon Ron as he gently pulled her out again.

"What are you after?" he whispered in her ear.

"Collin's camera."

"Alright, I'll be right back, wait here." Without another word, he disappeared inside. Five minutes later, he was back in the hallway escorting his girlfriend down the stairs. Passing the camera to Hermione, he followed her around the couch and discovered the real reason Harry hadn't gone to bed in his own room. The sight that greeted him even pulled a small smile from the corner of his lips. Harry was stretched out along the couch and Ginny lay snuggled between him and the back of the couch using his shoulder as a pillow, his arm tucked around her holding her close. Both students were fast asleep. The flash from the camera brought Ron back to his senses. After a second and third flash, he took the camera from his conniving girlfriend and returned it to its proper owner.

"Harry, Ginny. Come on, you two need to wake up before everyone else comes down. If they see you two like this, it would probably raise some rather awkward questions that I'm sure you don't want to answer," Hermione stated gently, trying to rouse them.

"Hmghph."

"Exactly. Now, up!"

"Mione, you are way too hyper this early in the morning," Ginny mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yup, but you might be too if you had seen what a glorious day it is going to be today."

"Hmghph."

"Why Harry, I never knew you were so articulate in the morning. I guess we should get you up like this more often," she continued. A pillow in her face was her only response. "Alright, I get the point. I'll leave you alone now but you really should consider getting up. If nothing else, I'm sure I can get a hold of some Weasley tricks that just might help." Without another word (a miracle in itself, according to the drowsy students) she turned around and disappeared up the stairs in no time.

In the restoration of solitude, Ginny curled into Harry as his arm tightened around her. Both Gryffindors were too sleepy and too comfortable to give any thought to their 'scandalous' position.

"Unfortunately, she does have a point, you know," Ginny murmured into his shoulder.

"Yes, but I don't particularly want to move and she never provided any real motivation to, either," Harry grumbled.

Ginny chuckled as she pushed herself up using his chest for leverage which drew a deep grunt from him. As she walked off, she picked up Hermione's discarded pillow and slyly turned back to her dozing friend. Before he had even registered her halting progress, he received a pillow in the face. He grumbled as he watched her dash up the stairs to her dorm.

With a heavy, resigned sigh, he rose from the couch and discovered a nasty kink in his neck. Releasing yet another sigh, he popped it several times and managed to get it close to its normal position as he trudged up the stairs to his own dorm room. Ron met him in the hallway and simply gave him a calculating look. Hoping for a reaction of some sort, Ron was highly disappointed when his friend walked right by him and straight into the room.

"Well, good morning to you too, Harry. Who me? I'm doing just fine, thanks for asking," Ron called out as he followed him in.

On the other side of the tower, Ginny sat in front of one of the mirrors preparing for the day. She usually bypassed any make-up and glamour spells since she found them to be an utter waste. But, since the dreams started, she had two choices: use them or be discovered. Of course she chose the former option. This morning was no exception as she sat staring at the blemishes on her skin. She could just barely see a small trail of blood dripping down some of them and she quickly raised her hand to wipe it away. It didn't work. The trail remained on her in her reflection. As she watched, the trail intensified and her face began fading away to be replaced with her brother's. It wasn't even the looks she remembered most fondly, looks of cheer and brotherly love, but it was the pain wracked look that had been on his face the last time she saw him. Unable to fend off the threatening tears anymore, she bent over and sobbed into her arms. She didn't notice when Charlie's image remained in the mirror long after she was out of range for a reflection. Nor did she notice when the corners of his mouth turned up into a sneer.

Ten minutes later, Hermione knocked on the door. When she received no answer, she walked in to find Ginny still crying, though the tears were now ebbing. The mirror held only her reflection as she approached the distressed girl.

"Ginny? Oh, Ginny, it will be alright, I promise. I know you probably don't believe me right now, but, well, think of it this way: at least he isn't suffering anymore, right? This whole thing will end and everything will be alright again. We just have to hang in there," she said as she wrapped her friend in her arms.

"How do you know it will? What if we don't win? What if we lose all our friends and family? Hermione, we don't know it will all turn out well in the end. I just wish it would end. Sometimes I feel I don't even care how as long as it does," Ginny responded quietly.

"Hey. I know it will because we won't let Voldemort win. He can try all he wants to but it's not going to happen. Besides, he can't take everyone away from us. Even if he kills all our friends and family, they are still going to be with us. Charlie is still with you, in your heart. That's how I know it will all be okay." She gave Ginny another hug before she pulled back and continued. "Now, let's get rid of those red, puffy eyes and go get some food. I know that will help me and I don't have any doubts on whether it will help you or not."

Ginny nodded and turned back to the mirror as she dried her eyes. Picking up her wand, she performed the usual concealment charms to hide the cuts and red eyes. Before she could turn around and leave, she found Hermione standing directly in her path, hands on her hips, and letting out a small tutting noise. She froze as Hermione pulled her wand out and cast a glamour charm on her. The poor 'victim' never had a chance to even blink.

"Hermione! What have you done to me?" she whined as she turned back around to look in the mirror.

"Don't worry; I didn't do anything bad or harmful to you. I just gave you a little more color on your face and changed your hair a little."

"You mean I didn't have enough red on my face to begin with? Gee, I was under the impression that it was trying to match my hair on its own accord."

"Oh, stop it. You don't turn red all the time, anymore."

"Anymore? Pfft. Think whatever you want to. I'm hungry so I'll catch up with you later if you want to stay here." Without waiting for a reply from her friend, Ginny darted out of the room with Hermione hot on her heels.

The girls raced out of the common room and through the halls, completely missing the boys and running head long into Professor McGonagall.

"What on earth do you two think you are doing? Both of you know better than that! I know things have been hard but that does not excuse you from following the rules. You will obey them, is that understood?" the professor asked in her sharp tone.

"Yes, Ma'am," they chorused.

McGonagall pursed her lips before she continued. "Five points each will be taken from Gryffindor for this. Now," her tone softened as she watched them, "get yourselves down to breakfast, but please make sure you walk, this time."

"Yes, Ma'am,"

Both young women walked off slowly, eagerly awaiting the professor's disappearance and the boys' reappearance. Once they were in sight, the girls threw quick glances to one another before all four bolted off through the hallway. With their longer legs, the boys easily out ran the other two but Ginny, completely used to this, put up a fight, keeping right on their heels. Together all four burst into the Great Hall amid looks of disapproval from the staff table and funny looks from their peers. Attempting an air of humility, they slowed to a calm walk, with their heads bowed, and sat themselves quietly in their seat. Seconds after they sat, food appeared before them and the quiet humility was forgotten as they dove into their food.

Breakfast was a rather unhurried and relaxed affair for all. Conversation easily flowed from one topic to the next, resting for a short time on one subject before fluttering off to another. As usual, though, it ground to a halt when the sound of numerous wings filled the hall heralding the mail's arrival. One large, nearly black owl landed by Ginny after dropping his letter on Harry's plate. Satisfied with its accomplishment, it took to nibbling whatever was in reach on her plate. Oblivious to the bird's actions, Ginny watched as Harry picked up the letter and turned it over to examine the seal. He looked completely baffled as he showed them the regal griffin with some sort of leafy sprig around it.

"What is it? Who is it from?" Hermione asked, not one to miss an opportunity to inquire.

"I don't know. It doesn't look dangerous," Harry replied half-heartedly.

"Despite his mean appearance, this owl is either a really good suck up or one of the sweetest, breakfast stealing owls I have ever met," Ginny added as she gently stroked the bird's feathers.

"Well then, open it if it seems so harmless," Ron ordered around his toast.

"Alright, but you have been warned if something nasty comes from it," Harry warned as he broke the seal. His three friends watched his eyes grow bigger and bigger as he read the letter to himself. When he finished, he looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at him.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there gaping like a fish or should I simply get a net to catch your eyes when they pop out?" Ron asked sardonically.

Harry took two more full minutes before he finally snapped out of his trance.

"This has to be a mistake. It can't be talking about me. Someone screwed up."

"What? What did it say? Who screwed up?" Hermione asked insistently.

With an exasperated sigh that sounded an awful lot like 'men', Ginny reached out and snatched the letter from Harry's shocked fingers. Reading it quickly, she felt her own jaw drop in astonishment.

"If you two don't start talking right now, I swear I will-" Ron threatened.

"Harry's inherited Godric Gryffindor's phoenix as well as most of his fortune," Ginny explained, interrupting her brother.

"Wow! That's wonderful! Phoenixes are always wonderful to have and so rare to find, much less own," Hermione started gushing. At Ron's raised eyebrow, she paused before continuing. "You already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. But that's alright. What I don't understand is why? I realize having a phoenix of my own is a godsend given my track record but it still doesn't make sense. Doesn't he have any relatives of his own that it should go to?" Harry asked, disbelief still apparent in his voice.

"Maybe you are," Ron suggested.

"Maybe you aren't. Either way, you should talk to Dumbledore. He might be able to give you some ideas or at the very least tell you how to get a hold of the bird," Ginny mentioned reasonably.

"Yeah, I will. Remind me when we go to class this afternoon."

"Okay."

"Hey, was there a signature or anything at the bottom of it?" Hermione inquired.

"Nope. Nothing except the same seal that was on the envelope."

"Alright. We should probably go to class before we are late again," Ginny suggested as they all rose from the table. They quickly collected their books and made their way into the Entrance Hall with the rest of the student body.

"I got absolutely no sleep last night because of that ruddy potions essay. It was so hard," whined a sixth year in Ginny's class. Ginny froze as her classmate walked away.

"You coming, Gin? You were the one who wanted to go to class so early," Ron chided as the three seventh years turned around.

"Yeah, I know but I forgot my bloody potions essay in the room," she said.

"Ginny!" Hermione looked properly scandalized at her choice of words.

"Why don't you two head off to class and I'll help her find her essay," Harry offered, catching Ron's looks.

"You don't have to do that. It's not like I'm going to get lost on the way," Ginny replied.

"I know, but I don't want to go to class yet and this provides a perfect excuse."

"Alright, fine. Let's go," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes and took off towards the tower with Harry right behind her.

Ron and Hermione watched them disappear up the stairs and out of sight. Shrugging, they turned to make their own way to the first class of the day, hands entwined, enjoying the small quiet time they could sneak in.

Harry and Ginny were another story. They raced through the halls at a break neck speed in an attempt to beat the clock. Pushing by a frightened first year, they charged into the common room. Harry finally slowed to a stop by falling onto one of the couches as Ginny continued her race up to her room. In each of their respective rooms, they managed to catch a glance at a clock. Both let out identical sighs of frustration. Their race had taken them a solid two minutes which left them with an easy seven to get to their next class. Exasperated, Harry fell back down to regain his normal breathing habits. His attempt was foiled as two minutes later a sharp, piercing pain in his scar brought him staggering to his feet.

Meanwhile, Ginny grabbed her essay and put it with the rest of her books. As she passed the mirror on her way out, she caught her reflection and cringed. Her hair had virtually fallen out of the knot she had and was currently sticking up in random places however it saw fit. Sighing once more, she plopped down in front of the mirror and began redoing it.

"Yes, you really do need to redo that, deary," her mirror told her. "It looks absolutely horrid."

"Why thank you! I thought I would try the messy look today. You don't think it does me justice?" Ginny retorted. "Of course I need to redo it. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well excuse me. I'm only a mirror. I can't help but state the obvious. Some people just have no respect for others." The mirror simply kept rattling on about disrespect and other random topics that Ginny simply ignored as she pulled her hair back once more.

"I said LISTEN!"

Ginny jumped as the angry, masculine voice yelled at her from her mirror. Snapping her head around, her eyes collided with another set; not her own chocolate as expected, but the fiery, serpentine red of the Dark Lord.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, we can discuss some very important lessons you should know. I have to admit, I must have given you too much credit to think you were intelligent enough not to use another sleeping potion. I know the Miller's relatives weren't happy with you last time. What makes you think last night was any different? Never mind that the dreamless potion will have you addicted if you use it one more time. That would be disastrous for both you and the population, I would think. Besides, you put me in a nasty mood last night. I was so looking forward to celebrating my artistic design but you left me. You know what happens when you disappoint me, don't you?" he sneered at her.

Ginny glared at the image in the mirror. "Go to Hell. You can't do any harm to me right now. I'm not asleep."

"Oh, Ginny. That wasn't very nice." His eyes flashed and Ginny slammed into the mirror like a measly paperclip to a strong magnet. "I told you once and I'll tell you only one more time. You will not take the sleeping potion ever again. You belong to me and me alone. I will find you no matter how hard you try to run. I will succeed. There is no escape." His eyes flashed again and the mirror shattered, throwing Ginny onto the floor, multiple shards embedded in her skin. Completely ignoring her injuries, Ginny leapt to her feet and ran down to the common room where she found Harry on his way to meet her. When she met him, he was greeted with a peculiar sight. Blood dripped down her face and neck as well as several places in her torn robes but a bright smile lay plastered on her face.

"Ginny! What on earth happened to you?!" he asked.

"Harry! It's you! I don't know how you do, but you do!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran up and threw her arms around her.

"What? Gin, slow down and don't hurt yourself any further. What are you talking about?" he tried to ask her.

After several attempts to settle down, she finally managed to explain. "You. For some reason, every time I fall asleep on you or with you, Voldemort gets locked out of my dreams. He thinks I took a sleeping potion. With you, I'm completely safe."

TBC

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Big thank you's go out to everyone who reviewed all the previous chapters. Also, big thanks to all of you who were virtually kicking me in the butt to update. I hope this satisfies you for a little bit – at least until the next one comes out. Since I have to run to class known :P I'm going to run off but please review, as usual. ï


End file.
